Alternatives
by SunlightOnTheWater
Summary: Destiny works in mysterious ways. She moves characters like pawns in her own personal game with Death but whether she has won or lost is up to your perception. There are many ways to tell a story. This is one of them. AU-humanized.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: So I'm not sure where this is going which is why the rating is at T right now and may be moved up to M for violence because eventually there will be a war. I own nothing but my OCs but you already know that ;D. This will probably only be updated once a month thus the length so enjoy.

* * *

**Alternatives**

_"Life is either a daring adventure or nothing"-Helen Keller_

* * *

Cybertron was beautiful. From the ice capped mountains of Vos to the Great Desert that encompassed Kaon. The plains stretched across the center with Praxus at its core and near the flowing tide of the aquamarine ocean lay the golden towers of Iacon glimmering in the sun. Small towns scattered themselves throughout the behemoth that was the plains; Axia, Simfur, Tyger Pax, and their like. Each had their own heritage and people, each their own way of thinking. Iacon was the center of it all, the capitol of Cybertron and where all the brightest and best gathered to extol their newest discoveries.

The golden towers that adorned Iacon's outer wall were only the beginning. Streets were named after gemstones and homes adorned with them. Windows made out of the finest crystal flashed against the brilliant sunlight. Before the newest technology was seen anywhere else it was presented in Iacon before the current Prime and the council associated with the build.

Opposite of Iacon in everything from the showy towers to the technology advancements was Kaon. Built in the rocky desert cliffs of the badlands, Kaon was known for its slums and the infamous gladiator rings. Those who resided there eked out a living from the unforgiving rock and dreamed of one day achieving the funds to move away. Kaon was built along fully functional lines, there only because of the oil and precious metal found in the craggy red rocks. Buildings crumbled with disrepair and Kaon was the seat of the newest designer drugs sent out across Cybertron.

Vos rose up from other mountains, hidden in ice and snow. There the Seekers practiced their art and locked their doors from all but a few privileged enough to travel into their mountain home. Harsh winters and cool summers weathered the white rock the entire city was built on until thin cracks spread across every surface. Windows were rare because they released extra heat and warm days were considered minor miracles.

In the center of it all lay Praxus. Known for lush gardens and rich agriculture, Parxus was a sprawling hub of trade. Homes were built no higher than a second story to weather strong fall winds and heavy spring rain. Praxus may have often enough weathered the extremes but it still managed to survive and even thrive.

Traveling from one of the great cities to the next was a chore. It took several weeks of planning and several more weeks of travel to move from one to the next. Often enough the trip was slowed by wind or storms or heavy snowfall in the plains and was slowed further by a two day stop at Praxus to trade and replenish food supply. Still many braved the plains to visit family or increase trade. Or move from one military position to the next.

* * *

_Day 1 of the Fifth month, 1700 hours- Iacon_

* * *

Starscream was covered in dust, dry mouthed, aching, and drowning in his own sweat. He would have liked to find the nearest military barracks and take some well deserved rest but instead he was required to report immediately when he arrived. On his left side Skywarp fidgeted restlessly, strawberry blonde hair in desperate need of a haircut flopping over his eyes. The hair made him different from his brothers but the red eyes and stature confirmed their familial relations. On his left Thundercracker stood perfectly still in a military rest position. He was just as dirty as Starscream yet somehow he pulled it off better.

"I apologize for the long wait." Starscream actually had to look up to meet Sentinel Prime's eyes. That was quite an accomplishment for a nonflyer. Seekers were generally the tallest of the population but Sentinel towered over Starscream at six foot eight inches. Starscream at six foot four, felt small for the first time in his life. "One of the senators was being particularly foolish." Starscream nodded after a moment, in no mood to attempt to formulate a response. He was here and that should be enough for the current Prime.

"You'll be housed in the military barracks not far from here," Sentinel continued, not at all worried about the lack of response. "When you arrive there you'll be brough to the current commander and he will sign his rooms and shift over to your capable hands. I believe that is all unless you have any questions."

"None at all," Starscream replied with a sharp dip of his head, eager to get out of the cramped room and into the fresh air, even if it was scorching.

"Very well," Sentinel said. Starscream and his brothers turned to leave but were stopped when the Prime spoke again. "By the way, there is a state dinner this evening. I expect you, as one of the commanders to attend, your brothers as well if they wish."

"We will be there," Thundercracker said, recognizing the murderous look in Starscream's eyes for what it was. Then the three managed to leave the room without any more interruptions.

"You," Starscream half shrieked at both his brothers as soon as they were out in the sun. "I blame you two for this!" Thundercracker simply shrugged the comment off, far too used to Starscream's moods to respond, but Skywarp let out an indignant cry and hurried after his brother.

"Hey," Skywarp complained. "That's unfair."

"You're right," Starscream said in a meditative tone. "I'm being unfair to TC. After all it is your fault that we're here in this Primus forsaken heat wave." Skywarp sighed but gave up while he was ahead.

Truth be told it, was actually Skywarp's fault they were in Iacon. The more carefree of the three brothers had a tendency toward pranking that was ignited when he was bored. The final straw for Vosian command had been when Skywarp had set up a thousand bottle rockets in the training ground during a training exercise and set them all off at once. Mass injury had not been in the plan but it had been the result. After that command had been willing to sign any transfer just to get Starscream and his trine brothers as far away from the city of Vos as possible. The result had been a transfer to Iacon.

The three walked through the sweltering streets, ignoring the strange looks people were sending their way. At least it was better than the wary looks they got once people became acquainted with Skywarp, the ones that said people were waiting for them to spontaneously combust. The military barracks were simple compared to the rest of Iacon's splendor. That was a relief to the three brothers. The guard on duty, the one in charge of making sure none of the public entered the barracks unwanted, was all too willing to take them where they need to go.

The man Starscream was replacing had grey hair and a defined limp. He greeted them almost cheerfully at the door and informed them he was retiring before he got injured again doing his duty. He had already signed his part of the papers and moved his things up, leaving Starscream to sign as well and move he and his brothers in. Starscream signed where he was supposed to and the man promised to take the papers to Sentinel before walking off whistling cheerfully. Starscream sighed once the man was gone and sank down in one of the functional wooden chairs, leaving his brothers to survey their new living arrangements.

There were three rooms, the main one which contained a square table and four functional chairs. A large map of Iacon was posted on the wall and a scruffy brown couch sat underneath an open window. If you went to the left when you entered there was a small bathroom and if you turned to the right there was a bedroom with three army cots. It was smaller than their other quarters at Vos but in much better shape and, according to what the door guard had informed them during their walk to the quarters, a five minute walk from the command center. Skywarp summed it up by dropping down on the old couch and declaring, "It's nice." Neither brother could argue with that. They stayed where they were in silence for a few moments before Starscream sighed and stood up.

"We had better get cleaned up," he told his brothers. "Otherwise we'll never make it to the dinner on time." The cold water felt heavenly on his hot, dirty skin and Starscream sighed in contentment as it poured over him. He was clean in fifteen minutes and slipping into his dress uniform, grudgingly admitting that even their summer uniforms weren't light enough for this weather. They would have to buy lighter wear. Thundercracker cleaned next, seeing that Skywarp had fallen asleep on the couch, and Starscream had the delight of coaxing his youngest brother awake.

It took a half an hour and a combined effort from Starscream and Thundercracker to wake Skywarp. Their brother grumbled all the way to the shower but came out considerably cleaner and in a much better mood. The messenger summoning them came two minutes after Skywarp was presentable. They had made the deadline. Now they had to make it through the meal.

Despite Starscream's initial worry and frustration the evening progressed smoothly. The fare was light and reasonable to eat in the unseasonably hot weather. Skywarp behaved himself and Thundercracker, as usual, was silent. As people began drifting away from the tables Starscream began wondering if they could escape any time soon. "Be patient," Thundercracker urged softly. "Wait until others are heading out before you take your leave."

"I_ know_," Starscream growled back at his brother and Thundercracker sighed. The long day had worn on his brother's nerves and Thundercracker knew he could do nothing about the mounting irritation, even if he was the eldest. Finally, after another hour of chatting and Starscream attempting to be pleasant people began to filter off into the night, allowing the Seekers to take their leave before Starscream blew a fuse.

"There," Skywarp said as they entered their living quarters. "That wasn't so bad was it?"

"_Skywarp_," Starscream groaned and Thundercracker just shook his head, walking toward the bedroom to avoid the argument threatening to break out. It didn't last long before the two younger Seekers dropped down on their cots on either side of TC and drifted off to sleep with the windows directing the cool night breeze over their fevered skin.

* * *

_Day 1 of the Fifth month, 1900 hours- Axia_

* * *

Nyana flipped black hair over her slim shoulders as she forced her eyes to focus in the dark night sky. Axia was almost completely still, the hustle and bustle of the day washed away. Now evening had fallen, staining the sky a barely there pink color that was quickly being overshadowed by the dark wash of night. She let out a soft breath and would have tapped her foot impatiently would it have not given her away. She was currently hidden in an alley next to two merchants' temporary stalls. She had been there since midafternoon and her patience was wearing thin.

She shifted sore muscles in a vain attempt to find a more comfortable position. No such luck. That was when eyes snapped directly to hers; feral blue ones that shouldn't have known to look here in the shadows for her. Someone had given her away. She forced herself to her feet and bolted. She knew the streets of Axia the same way she knew her face in a mirror. She should have been able to lose her pursuer. Tonight was different. Tonight she was betrayed and outclassed. Tonight she went down and as the world faded to black she wondered if she would ever get back up.

* * *

_Day 1 of the Fifth month, 1950 hours- Syntach_

* * *

Ravage ran a rueful hand through short mink brown curls and let out a soft sigh. Her skin was darkly tanned from the intense sunlight. It was a relief that the sun had set almost an hour ago, letting the cooler evening breeze bring welcome relief. "Enjoy the fresh air?" Ravage snorted, a smile hooking up on her mouth at the innocent question.

"Actually the quiet," she replied. She tilted her head back so she could catch Steejaw's fleeting smile. "Are you going to sit down or hang around like a stranger?" He sat and Ravage forced down a smirk.

"It's almost too hot to hang around outside, even with the breeze," he said after a moment.

"Mm-hmm," Ravage agreed and they sat in comfortable silence for a minute. Both had three younger siblings so neither minded sitting for long periods without speaking. It was actually considered a blessing though they loved their siblings.

As if on cue a childish voice called, "Ravage!"

"What?" Ravage called down. Luna, tiny with the same curls as Ravage though in blonde, stared up at her older sister. She paused, her small face scrunched up as she tried to remember what she was going to say. Then her face lightened as the knowledge showed back up.

"Mommy says you need to come home," Luna reported dutifully.

"Tell her I'll be there in a minute," Ravage said with a rueful smile.

Luna turned to go and then hesitated, turning back. "Will you read me a story when you get back?"

"Mom will want me to help her," Ravage said and Luna's face fell. "But," Ravage hedged. "I'll make up one to tell you at bedtime." Luna's face brightened and she darted off. Ravage turned to Steeljaw with a smile. "Tomorrow?" she questioned.

"Tomorrow," Steeljaw confirmed. Ravage climbed down from the roof and paused to smile and wave at her friend before turning toward home and the duty that awaited her there.

* * *

_So next chapter you should see the following characters; Optimus and Megatron, Starscream, Skywarp, Thundercracker, Nyana, and Jazz. Check out my blog (sunlightonthewater. blogspot. com) for any updates about the next chapter.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: So I'm giving in a posting another chapter of this in a vain attempt to move my muse to another story so I can work on it (Plot Bunnies I can mostly ignore but my brain was insisted on throwing Plot Elephants at me). Thanks to _Riptide2_ (Glad I managed it! I was a little worried about dragging things out too much) and _Lynn Jones_ ( I'll admit to you that I have some plans but I'm a little curious how they'll connect myself) for reviewing the last chapter! I own nothing but my OCs

* * *

**Alternatives**

_"A wise man learns by the mistakes of others, a fool by his own"-Latin Proverb_

* * *

Sunrise came slowly, first over the aquamarine ocean, speckling it with pink. It stretched to the plains, ready to scorch already dry earth, baking it into almost iron hardness and leaving the farmers complaining about dying crops. It brushed up against the Great Desert and awoke those at Kaon with its wretched heat. It barely touched the edge of Vos, slowly warming the mountains that rose out of the ground like jagged monster's teeth, softening the snow and sending it dripping into the rivers.

Cities began to stir. Kaon first, awakened by dry desert heat. Praxus followed close behind and then Iacon opened up under the humidity of the day. Vos showed all signs of life last out of the behemoths but the city was always on alert, silently watching from the mountains below. The world lay awake, no longer cold and empty in the shadows of night.

* * *

_Day 2 of the Fifth month, 0630 hours- Axia_

* * *

Nyana stirred slowly. Her head pounded a little but she was surprisingly living and unharmed. The room she was currently quartered in was completely dark. She wasn't sure how it had managed to be completely dark but it was. "Where am I?" he voice was a slight rasp and she wasn't even sure if anyone was around to answer her but she had to ask.

"Still in Axia," came the response and Nyana stiffened.

"Who gave me up?" The anger was obvious in her tone and grated in her ears. There was a dry, coldly amused laugh then and she growled under her breath.

"Who says anyone gave ya up?" The tone was matter of fact, not gloating, and that put her on edge. Nyana had not learned what she had and survived with her anonymity intact by being oblivious. She knew how to read someone's voice tone and features like an open book. "Ya were obvious enough hangin' around in the shadows."

"What do you want?" she hissed, her voice echoing off stone walls. For a moment she wondered if she would receive and answer to her demanded.

"Ah need an assistant." The answer came flat out. "Someone who blends in better than Ah do."

"You need a spy," Nyana replied. "And an assassin."

"True enough. If ya want ta put it in layman's terms."

"I want it flat out _Jazz_," Nyana growled, finally pulling the correct name out of her brain. "Not fancied up or tampered with insults."

"Fair enough," Jazz drawled, unworried by her knowing his identity. "Ah'll lay it to ya straight up." She saw something metal flash and caught it. A key. "There's a building that this belongs ta in Kaon. Ah'll see ya there by tomorrow at midnight. If ya get it inta you're head ta double cross meh or turn meh in Ah'll kill ya slowly. Understood?" It was then that Nyana realized she was in deeper than she had thought.

"Yes," she said sullenly. There was a soft rustle of cloth and the snap of a bolt being pulled back. She closed her eyes as light suddenly poured in and flinched slightly. When she finally forced her eyes open Jazz was gone.

* * *

_Day 2 of the Fifth month, 0645 hours- Iacon_

* * *

"Are you awake yet?"

Optimus seriously considered ignoring his older brother but gave in after a moment. "Yes." He straightened the collar of his shirt and glanced in the mirror as Megatron walked in through the door.

"I'm not sure whether or not to consider this a minor miracle," Megatron drawled. "You're awake and dressed before seven in the morning." Optimus huffed and glared at his brother in the window. Megatron rolled his eyes and his younger brother sighed. "So what's on the schedule today? I assume that is the reason you're up this early."

"Yes," Optimus gave in. "I'm supposed to go to the training grounds to meet the new Air Lieutenant."

"You want company?" Optimus turned around to stare at his brother in astonishment. "What?" Megatron asked after a moment.

"Who are you and what have you done with my brother?" Optimus asked before turning back to the mirror to assess his outfit again. Megatron fought to keep from laughing and Optimus rolled his eyes in the mirror. "Besides don't you have other duties to attend to?"

"My day planner was mysteriously missing this morning," Megatron replied, winking. "So I'm free." Optimus smirked in the mirror.

"Father is going to be irritated with you," he replied but Megatron knew his younger brother had already given in.

"So are you ready to go?" he prodded.

"Never," Optimus said with a weak smile. "But we might as well get on with it."

"You do fine," Megatron said, steering his brother out of the room. The morning was warming quickly and Optimus tugged on his shirt collar, glaring at the sun. "You could have worn a different shirt," Megatron teased and Optimus glared at up him.

"I, unlike you, don't delight in making our father as angry as possible," Optimus said but he didn't speed up his pace and attempt to leave Megatron behind. His older brother's two extra inches in height made leaving Megatron behind almost impossible.

The two brothers looked mostly alike. They were both tall with dark hair though Megatron's edged more towards black while Optimus' was more obviously dark brown. They were both strongly built and good warriors though Optimus was more passive and diplomatic than aggressive. Together they were an easily recognizable pair and people openly stared as they passed. Optimus had a tinge of pink in his cheeks when they reached the training field but Megatron took the stares in with pride and a cheerful smile.

"So who are we here to see?" Megatron asked as they walked around the edge of the field.

"Starscream," Optimus replied. "He and his brothers are new transfers from Vos." Megatron blinked at the sudden flow of information but Optimus wasn't done yet. "Apparently, and I quote, the officer in charge was willing to do _anything to get those slagging Pit refuse siblings_ out of Vos." Megatron gave up the battle to hold in laughter. "Why do I get the impression that you're laughing at me?" Optimus said, sounding rather put out.

"Probably because I am," Megatron replied with a smirk. "You sound like you quoted most of that out of a report." Optimus arched and eyebrow at his brother. "You did, didn't you?"

"Actually our father did. I was just quoting him." Optimus picked up the pace leaving an amused Megatron a couple steps behind him when he reached Iacon's Air Commander. "Good morning Skybreaker." The mech in questioned greeted Optimus and then Megatron with a short inclination of his head. Everything about Skybreaker was gruff from his weathered grey uniform to his mannerisms and voice tone.

"Morning," he said in his gravelly voice. "I suppose yer here ta talk ta the new Lieutenant."

"Yes we are," Optimus replied politely and then visibly hesitated. "At least I am. I can't speak for my brother."

"He's over there watchin' the trainin' exercises an' waitin' fer the daywatch commander. Jetbridge is a lazy slagger," Skybreaker replied. Optimus nodded his thanks, knowing the last part was added for his brother's benefit. Megatron was in charge of that kind of thing.

"I'll talk to Jetbridge," Megatron reassured Skybreaker and followed his brother across the field. The Seeker Skybreaker had pointed out had reddish brown hair and matching wings. He turned immediately when Megatron and Optimus approached, his red eyes alert and a little wary.

"Starscream?" Optimus asked and the flier nodded. "I am Optimus and I'm here to welcome you to Iacon." Starscream titled his head slightly in acknowledgement of the formalities. They stood there almost awkwardly for a moment before Megatron decided to cut in.

"So how did you end up stuck here?" There was almost stunned silence at the unexpected question and then Optimus turned to glare at his older brother before turning back to Starscream.

"I apologize for my older brother," he said and Starscream actually unbent enough to smile.

"I understand," he said, almost smirking. "I have a brother like that as well and to be honest he is the reason I'm here. He decided to set off fireworks on the training grounds."

"_Decided_ implies that there was some amount of thought involved," another voice drawled as one Seeker walked over to join them. He was built a little more broadly than Starscream and his hair was a shade or two darker but he was similar enough to be a brother.

"True," Starscream replied. "I'm giving him too much credit." He turned back to Optimus and Megatron with a half apologetic, half amused smile. "My older brother, Thundercracker. Skywarp, my younger brother, is still in the sky or there would be complaining." Optimus grinned, Megatron was forced to suppress laughter, and Starscream smirked.

"Welcome to Iacon," Optimus restated, still smiling, and then turned and headed for the exit.

"Well that went good," Megatron drawled, easily catching up with his younger brother.

"Shut up," Optimus growled. Megatron rolled his eyes but he had long given up on trying to help his brother. No matter what he tried Optimus had a tendency to freeze up and retreat into awkward formalities.

"You'll get it figured out," Megatron said finally, squeezing his brother's shoulder comfortingly. "Oh frag!" Their father was standing out in the courtyard waiting for them.

"Thanks but you're on your own with that," Optimus said with the barest hint of a smirk.

"Thanks a lot little brother," Megatron said with a grimace as he made his way toward their father, allowing Optimus to make his escape.

* * *

_Day 3 of the Fifth month, 0942 hours- Kaon_

* * *

Nyana was in a sour mood. Getting to Kaon in a day had taken close to twenty-four hours traveling directly from Axia. Now she had to find whatever apartment this key fit to. She glared at the key in her hand and considered who she could talk to. Citrine was supposedly in Kaon along with Carbonite. Both had been informants to her before and Citrine was known for breaking and entering and would likely recognize where the key came from. She headed for a bar.

It took three bars and two hours to locate Citrine and Carbonite. "Ach, look who came ta see us," Carbonite said and Nyana wrinkled her nose at his accent.

"Nyana," Citrine said in her low, smoky voice. Citrine sang occasionally and told fortunes when she felt inclined to do so. "Why are you here?" Nyana pulled the key out of her pocket and dropped it on the table in front of Citrine. "What's this?"

"Tis a key lassie," Carbonite said and both girls glared at him.

"It belongs to an apartment room here in Kaon," Nyana explained in a low whisper. "I need to know what apartment complexes use keys like that." Citrine studied the key with an odd look in her eyes. Nyana took the time to study her old acquaintances.

Citrine had the same orange hair as she had always had, the same color as the citrus fruit with the same name that occasionally reached the slums of Praxus from the coast. Her eyes were still mismatched, on grey as storm clouds and the other blue as the sky. Despite being twenty-one, almost five full years older than Nyana, she was barely five feet tall and the tiniest full grown person Nyana had ever met.

Carbonite was an inch taller than Nyana at five foot five inches with graying spiky dark brown hair and pure grey eyes. He had kept the ridiculous accent all through his life and it never failed to annoy whoever he was talking to. Despite his age he was still strong enough to protect whatever trader's caravan leaving Kaon that decided they needed extra guards.

"I've only seen a key like this in Kaon once," Citrine admitted after a minute. "It's in High End which is unusual enough but you'll be more surprised to know where it leads to."

"Where?" Nyana asked urgently.

"The older ambassador's complex," Citrine answered. "Aya what have you gotten yourself into?"

"The key belongs to the person I'm working for," Nyana replied evasively.

"_Who_?" Citrine insisted in a low whisper. "Who are you working for?" Even Carbonite who never cared who Nyana worked for leaned forward.

"Jazz," Nyana admitted in a harsh whisper. Citrine drew back with a small gasp.

"Aya what are you thinking?"

"Be careful lassie," Carbonite warned, interrupting Citrine. "Jazz is a dangerous fragger. Man makes yer other customers look like tame kittens who can't hold their liquor."

"I'll be careful," Nyana replied, taking the key from Citrine. "I promise."

* * *

_So in the next chapter you should see the following characters; Prowl, Barricade, Smokescreen, Knock Out, Nyana, Jazz, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and If I get that far Blaster, Soundwave, and Jinx (another OC). _


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: So I've given up on keeping this on an update schedule (it insists on being written whether I was going to work on it or not) so suffice to say it will be update _at least_ once a month and probably more than that at odd intervals. Thanks to _Foxbear_ (Thanks for deciding to give this try even though it isn't your thing!), _Riptide2_ (I think we all spend our time wondering what Jazz is planning), and _Lynn Jones_ (I've only read two other stories where Jazz is actually deadly and the stories should begin to connect in the next couple chapters) for reviewing the last chapter! I own nothing but my OCs

* * *

**Alternatives**

_"Our doubts are, and make us lose the good we oft might, by fearing attempt"-William Shakespeare_

* * *

Certain cities often carry with their names, fame or infamy or some sort of unofficial title. Vos was the exception for very few knew Vos enough to give it some sort of nickname and there were none of those that became public knowledge. Iacon was the capitol city and the center of pretty much every scientific and technological advancement. That left Praxus and Kaon.

Praxus was the epitome of good law enforcement. The Enforcers in Praxus were the best in Cybertron and never failed to keep the streets safe. In Praxus it was as common for someone to become an Enforcer as it was for someone who wished to persue and career in sciences or technology to move to Iacon. Kaon was perhaps the opposite of Praxus. Kaon was known for two things; gladiator rings and criminal gangs.

Kaon was where most of the criminal gangs sprang up from. Enforcers there had long since given up trying to keep the city in some semi-balance of control and new ones who didn't fall in with the program were often assassinated. There was only one exception; the ambassador districts. The old ones were too near the gladiator rings and had been abandoned, the perfect place for someone like Jazz to reside in, but the new ones were near the entrance and no one without a key got in and out without the guards knowing. Not even someone like Citrine.

* * *

_Day 3 of the Fifth month, 2100 hours- Praxus_

* * *

Barricade made his way down the streets to the main base in the center precinct of Praxus where he was stationed. His uniform was neat, his dark hair short cut, and he had the classic build for an Enforcer. He entered the precinct, bracing himself against the blast of cold air. "Evening Prowl," he said and the older Enforcer granted him a slight nod. The only reason Barricade got any kind acknowledgement was because he was persistent. Prowl was one of the men in charge of paperwork and other general office jobs during the day. Someone different took over an hour after Barricade's shift started at nine but by then the younger Enforcer was already out running rounds.

He entered the shift office and glanced at the wall that informed him of his partner for the night. Smokescreen. Prowl's younger brother wasn't a bad sort. He at least had a sense of humor, something that his older brother was severely lacking. "You and me, eh?" Smokescreen asked from near Barricade's shoulder.

"Yeah," Barricade replied with a faint grin. Smokescreen replied with his typical almost grin. The pair worked together often enough to read each other and actually be considered friends.

"I saw you actually got a nod from Prowl. Congratulations," Smokescreen said with a slight smirk as they exited the precinct. "That's almost sociable for him."

"It's all due to my sparkling personality," Barricade replied with a wide smirk and Smokescreen snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Right," he agreed and they both laughed. They turned a corner in companionable silence before Barricade spoke again.

"Who are we keeping an eye out for today?"

"His name's Knock Out," Smokescreen replied. "Twenty-four or so with bright red hair."

"Should be too hard to spot," Barricade said, his voice trailing off as they both focused on the figure lounging in an alley. "Not too hard at all," Barricade whispered.

"One thing you should know," Smokescreen said, stopping his partner with the intensity of his tone. "He isn't hard to find but he's notoriously hard to catch." They both glanced back at the alley only to see Smokescreen was gone.

"Primus," Barricade whispered, exchanging a startled glance with Smokescreen before groaning in exasperation. "Great. Now we have to find him again."

* * *

_Day 4 of the Fifth Month, 0412 hours- Kaon_

* * *

Nyana lounged against the wall of the room, waiting patiently. She was in a lower end part of town almost an hours walk from the older ambassador apartments if you weren't adverse to going to back way. She had to assume Jazz would take the alleys. Her eyelids threatened to close and she finally let them with a sigh. No use fighting the inevitable factor that was sleep. She would need all the rest she could get to deal with an annoyed Jazz.

An hour later she woke when her chair tilted and she crashed to the floor, glancing up to see Jazz glaring down at her. "Yes?" she asked, not daring to move lest she provoke him to do something more painful than sending her crashing to the floor. Her breath felt frozen in her chest and her heartbeat was painfully loud in her ears. She had set up a series of traps in the apartment.

"You rigged the entire apartment." The tone was cold, the drawl gone. Playtime was over. Nyana nodded tentatively because he seemed to expect some kind of response. His eyes narrowed and Nyana forced herself not to look away. "You rigged the apartment and left when I specifically told you to meet me there."

Nyana could be entirely blamed for what came out of her mouth next. "And your point is?" He jerked her up by the collar and she flinched slightly but once she finally got her feet underneath her he had turned and was already heading out the door. She scrambled to catch up, staying a few steps behind once she did. The streets were dark and empty, the world almost silent save for their footsteps. She didn't dare ask where they were going, not after her mouth had run away without her permission.

They had reached the slums now. Kaon was in complete disarray but not falling to pieces until you reached the slums around the gladiator arena. "Where are we going?" The words blurted out of her mouth before she could stop them and he cast her a sideways glance.

"Up." The barest hint of a drawl was back before he turned fully to the task at hand, jumping easily from the ground to pull himself up on the top of a crumbling building. Nyana surveyed the surroundings and then ran, hitting a rock like a springboard and flipping to land next to him. He arched and eyebrow and she sighed.

"I traveled with the Cirque de Soliel for a bit," she said, naming the only free agent circus left. The rest answered to cities or followed the politically correct view. Alix, leader of the Cirque de Soliel, owned the circus and followed her own agenda regardless of what the others said. Jazz simple inclined his head slightly in response and jumped to land catlike on top of the next building. Nyana followed him across several more before they descended back into the streets below and into a narrow dead end. Two figures were waiting there, both blonde and heavily built still wearing the everyday leather armor of most gladiators.

"You're late," the first one said, a hint of a grin on his face. "As usual."

"There were complications," Jazz replied coolly, drawl now fully back in place.

"Who is the newbie?" the other one spoke up, voice colder than the ice that capped the snowy mountains around Vos.

"A _girl_?" the first one asked skeptically, acting as if the whole things was a joke.

"Nyana," she replied coldly, meeting his eyes head on. He shrugged and offered a rueful grin.

"Sideswipe. My brother's Sunstreaker." She inclined her head slightly and his grin widened before he turned to Jazz. "So why's she here?"

"She's with meh," Jazz replied enigmatically.

"Come one," Sideswipe prodded. "You have to tell us more than that." Jazz arched and eyebrow and Sideswipe groaned. "Fine then." He sighed heavily and turned to his brother. "Tell Jazz what you told me."

"There's a rumor going around that some mercenaries are gathering in the Badlands between Kaon and Syntach," Sunstreaker said emotionlessly. Sideswipe nodded eagerly.

"It gets even weirder," he continued for his brother. "The whispers say that the mercenaries are planning a rebellion under one of the Prime's family."

"Do ya have any proof?" Jazz asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Nothing concrete," Sideswipe responded. "But there have been some gladiators leaving and heading in that direction. Mostly the ones that the rumors originated from."

"We'll check it out," Jazz said after a moment's thought and Sideswipe beamed. "Anything else?"

"Nothing," Sideswipe said with a half salute.

"Ah'll see ya when Ah return," Jazz said then. "Expect a message with a meetin' place from Nyana."

"I'll make sure they let her in," Sideswipe said as Jazz turned to go. Nyana turned too, finally breaking eye contact with Sunstreaker, but his eyes followed her out of the alley.

* * *

_Day 4 of the Fifth month, 0904 hours- Archon_

* * *

Settled between Praxus and Iacon but closer to the costal capital than the center of Cybertron, Archon was a technology hub. Anything to do with computers passed through Archon but nothing else of value came from within its walls. Jinx ran and hand through her chin length hair, brown streaked with blonde, before stepping into the computer room. She and two others, both around her age, worked at _Archon Defense_, hacking the programs the defense company made so that they could be improved. She sank down in her chair between the two boys and powered up the computer, logging in. "So what are we working on today?" she asked, already knowing where the answer was going to come from.

Twenty-three year old Blaster, the same age as Jinx, turned to her with a grin. He was handsome in a classic way with blonde hair and intense blue eyes as well as a grin straight from a magazine. "The _Ultimatum 5.1_," he said with a shrug. "The techies are convinced that there are some residual glitches in the programming that allow simple hacks to slip through." In the city of the technologically advanced the techies were those who designed the programs, often in their thirties or forties. "So far it looks sound though." Jinx nodded as the program came up and went to work.

It was unsurprising who hacked the program first. "Found it." The voice was almost completely emotionless and came from the other person in the room. Soundwave was twenty-five and both Jinx and Blaster were sure _Archon Defense_ had yet to design a program that he couldn't hack. He was handsome in the opposite way Blaster was, which was to say dark hair that was a little long, dark eyes, and an intenseness about him rarely broken by the spoken word.

"Aw man," Blaster complained and Jinx felt a smile curve onto her face. "Where at?" Soundwave didn't reply but he didn't have to. "Found it!" Blaster's tone was triumphant since he had found the mistake before Jinx.

"I found a different one," she said and smirked at her friend's exasperated huff. Soundwave simply glanced over at her screen and nodded.

"I wondered if that couldn't be hacked as well."

"Of course," Jinx said with a roll of her eyes before scribbling her findings with the boys and getting back to work.

* * *

_Also there's a tentative cast list I made (just for fun) at my blog (sunlightonthewater. blogspot. com) so if you have time please check it out and leave a review to let me know what you think or other people that would work better. In the next chapter you should see Nyana and Jazz, Wheeljack, Ratchet, and Moonracer, Ravage, Steeljaw, and Luna, and possibly Jetfire, Jetstorm, and Aurora if I get that far.  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Thanks to _Riptide2_ (kind of ironic that the first sign of trouble comes from them), _Foxbear_ (Jazz is a little bit of all three right now), and _Lynn_ _Jones_ (Glad that you think the plots are strong enough to stand alone) for reviewing the last chapter! I own nothing but my OCs

* * *

**Alternatives**

_"Many evil things there are that your strong walls and bright swords do not stay. You know little of the lands beyond your bounds. Peace and freedom, do you say? The North would have known them little but for us."-Aragorn, The Fellowship of the Ring_

* * *

Trouble had breached Cybertron before and it had weathered the test of time. It had survived through drought, famine, and war but it had yet to see what was to come. A storm was brewing inside the hearts of some of the people, a dangerous storm formed by mercenaries and illegal gladiators. A storm that cared nothing for innocents and their safety or lack of. Call it a self centered revolution full of self indulgent people or an antirevolution that seemed to pop out of nowhere.

The Badlands between Kaon and Syntach were the perfect place to hide a revolution. Reddish brown rock caves once house a people that had faded into the general population long ago. The land was long parched and it rained less than a quarter of an inch every year except for the rare years where it flooded. If you didn't know how to navigate the twists and turns of the caverns and rock formations it would be easy to lose your way. It was these twists and turns that made it such an excellent hiding place except for the few that had ventured there before.

Cybertron clung to peace because it was this that everyone believed they had finally achieved the ultimate balance between power and fairness. Little did they know that balance clung to a thread and should their leader lean one way or the other the tightrope would snap and send them all tumbling into the black abyss of war.

* * *

_Day 5 of the Fifth month, 0845 hours- Badlands_

* * *

The shard of reddish brown stone stained with black shoe polish was tilted carefully between her fingers and then dropped to land with the others. "Well someone _was_ here," Nyana said, glancing up to see Jazz stepping out of the cave he had been inspecting. He glanced at her and nodded once before dropping a pair of sunglasses over his eyes. Nyana frowned and stood, brushing her hands off on her black pants. Thunder rumbled above them, an empty threat seeing that it never rained in the Badlands.

Jazz was already making his way through a slim gap between two caves and Nyana followed him, scrambling over a twisted spire of rock and hissing under her breath when her ankle slammed into a jagged section of the reddish stone, blood from the nick staining her sock a darker black than it had been before. He paused at the edge of an overhang and when Nyana joined him she saw smoke. She squinted, studying the town before asking, "Is that Syntach?" A nod of affirmation came at the same time a blaze of fire rose into the sky. She sucked in a breath, eyes widening slightly. "What in Primus' name is going on?"

"They're burnin' Syntach ta the ground." There was no need for Jazz to elaborate on who _They_ were. "Murderin' and destroyin'."

"Isn't that what you do?" Nyana asked, the words blurting out before she could stop them. She took a step back as Jazz turned his head to face her.

"You have no idea what Ah do." Nyana narrowed her eyes at him but didn't say anything else as he turned back to watch Syntach burning. He had brought up a good point; no one really knew what Jazz did. Rumors fluctuated between anything from a spy to an assassin but one thing everyone agreed is that his kill count was in the hundreds and there were probably more killed that they had never found. She took another step back, stone cracking under her foot. "Ah wouldn't advise runnin'." Jazz continued without looking back. "Ah'll just track ya down if ya even get outta here."

Nyana paused, considering her options before she whirled and bolted. This time she dodged the rock she had hit the first time as dark clouds swirled around her. She desperately wanted to look behind her for Jazz but she didn't dare slow her speed to do so. She skidded around a corner and hit the steps, seeing the flash of a black coat out of the corner of her eye as she climbed. Her foot slipped and she let out a little cry behind forcing herself up and into the shadows of one cave. Her breathing was just slowing to normal when she heard the crack of a step. She spun but the wrong direction and was jerked back. There was another click, this one metallic, and something pressed lightly against her head.

Nyana kicked back but her heart was trying to pound its way out of her chest. She was a Healer and occasional pickpocket but not a fighter. "Let 'er go Blackout." Jazz's voice was hard as diamond and the sunglasses firmly in place as he stood in the entrance of the cave.

"Have you finally gone soft in your old age?" Blackout responded mockingly. Nyana clenched her teeth, biting her tongue to keep from trembling as she focused on Jazz.

"Not likely," Jazz said coldly. "Go on, shoot 'er if you're goin' ta." There was a hesitation and then Nyana knew Blackout's finger tightening on the trigger. Jazz moved, faster than she had ever seen anyone move, to ram into Blackout and send the gun flying. Nyana jerked free as Blackout stumbled and then whirled to face Jazz. She ran then, scrambling out of the cave and back down the steps, heartbeat like a war drum. She slipped in the crack they had walked through before, tasting blood from chewing on her tongue.

She would have yelped when someone grabbed her arm and yanked her through the gap had she had any air left. They paused behind an outcropping of rocks, giving time for Nyana to focus on Jazz. "Listen ta me," he said, sunglasses gone and eyes serious. There was a metallic click again and he shoved the gun to her chest. "If anyone comes here aim for the center a their body and empty the clip inta 'em before ya run."

"What if it's you?" Nyana asked breathlessly.

"If it's me ya won't see me," Jazz replied and Nyana managed a shaky nod before he vanished in the direction of Syntach, pressing her slim frame against the rock to brace herself.

* * *

_Day 5 of the Fifth month, 0958 hours- Syntach_

* * *

Ravage was choking on smoke as she shoved the rubble aside but she couldn't stop until she found Luna. Beside her Steeljaw worked in equal silence. Both knew if they drew the wrong attention they could be killed. The massacre had moved from the outskirts of town to farther in, leaving Ravage safe to search for her sister. "Ravage." She ignored her oldest friend, tossing another rock aside. "Ravage." This time Steeljaw pulled her up and she gazed desperately into his eyes. "I don't think Luna's here. She's too smart to stay in a falling building."

"Right," Ravage said a little breathlessly, trying not to give into the tears welling in her eyes as panic washed over her. "She'll be fine. We just have to find her." Steeljaw nodded, his eyes meeting her panicked ones calmly. They both knew what they had to do. They headed for the town square.

Syntach was in chaos. They had been unprepared for attack. No one came from the Badlands, least of all a rag tag army of mercenaries and ex-gladiators. Ravage and Steeljaw stuck close together, scanning the fleeing people for any sight of Luna. "Ravage!" The scream broke through the chaos and chilled Ravage's beating heart. She broke into a sprint, shoving people aside with Steeljaw guarding her back. She saw one of the mercenaries grab Luna and her blood turned cold.

She shifted before the conscious signs reached her mind. She cleared the crowd as a black panther, the massive mountain lion guarding her back snarling at anyone who got too close. Despite the extra speed she couldn't make it in time as the sword removed her little sister's head from her shoulders. She lunged, teeth flashing as she ripped his throat open and left him to drown in his own blood as she shifted back. A tortured shriek flew out of her mouth as she fell to the ground next to her sister's headless body, the stone rode gritty with dirt and slick with blood against her bare skin. Steeljaw paced around her as the massive mountain lion and all Ravage could do was wail as the clouds above Syntach broke far too late and drenched the emptying streets as the attackers moved on.

* * *

_Day 5 of the Fifth month, 1024 hours- Internym_

* * *

Lying in the center of a diamond flanked on either side by Kaon and Praxus and faced by Syntach and Archon, Internym would not be distinctive had it not been home to the second best medical and scientific program on Cybertron, second only because of Iacon's superior technology. That was why the three of them were in Internym; Ratchet, Wheeljack, and Moonracer. Out of the three of them Wheeljack was the odd one out as an engineer but Moonracer was in both looks in gender. While the two boys were both dark haired Moonracer had long pin straight blonde locks.

Ratchet and Moonracer were both studying medicine and were working on an assignment when Wheeljack burst into the room. Both looked up only to blink when the door was flung open again by a harried looking assistant. "Haven't you heard the sirens?" she shrieked at them.

"I was just coming to tell them," Wheeljack said instantly, trying to placate the furious woman.

"Good," she snapped. "Get out then and pack. All of you!"

"Yes ma'am," Wheeljack said, pulling his two friends into the hall.

"What's going on?" Ratchet snapped the instant Wheeljack let them go.

"There's been an attack on Syntach," Wheeljack explained, his tone almost frantic. "The whole town is destroyed and the Elders are afraid Internym is next. They're sending all students to Iacon."

"Iacon?" Moonracer squeaked.

"Syntach has been destroyed?" Ratchet said at the same time and Wheeljack nodded in answer to both their questions. They packed quickly and met in the hall, all but running to make the final transport shuttle. None of them spoke along the ride as they wondered who had dared attack and destroy Syntach? And were there any survivors?

* * *

_Day 5 of the Fifth month, 2400 hours- Iacon_

* * *

Starscream nursed the drink in his hands and stood on the expansive marble balcony. Somewhere in the bustling room behind him were his too brothers and if he bothered he would have found them quickly. Instead he let the humid sea breeze wash over him. "You got tired of the fuss as well?" The tone was cultured, amused, and definitely feminine. He turned to see a young woman, possibly a year or two younger than him, with dark brown curls pinned up in an aqua dress. "I'm Aurora."

"Starscream," he said with a slight nod, turning back to gaze across the city again.

"My brothers are back there," she said, joining him at the railing. "Older and twins; Jetfire and Jetstorm."

"My brothers are there as well," Starscream admitted. "Skywarp and Thundercracker." A wry smile twisted his lips and she smiled easily at him.

"So you're the new lieutenant," she said after a moment. "I might as well tell you what's going on, in confidence of course."

"Of course," Starscream replied wryly. "I shall tell no one."

"Not even your brothers?"

"Not even them," Starscream said and her smile turned to a smirk.

"Syntach has been destroyed by rebel forces," Aurora informed him seriously. "My brothers and I are here to inform Sentinel Prime of the fact but he refused to see us until this party and we have yet to see him." She smiled enigmatically at him before turning and leaving him alone with his thoughts.

"Why tell me?" he asked the silent sky before shaking his head slightly and heading back into the crowded ballroom.

* * *

_Next chapter you should see the return of; Nyana, Jazz, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Citrine, Carbonite Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp, and Aurora as well as being introduced properly to Blackout, Jetfire, and Jetstorm _


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: So I didn't get to Citrine and Carbonite and back to Blackout in this chapter because I decided to move them a bit on my mental timeline. Thanks to _Lynn Jones_ (They'll intersect a bit with Ravage's and then slide apart for just a little while) and _Riptide2_ ( Aurora=Unusual so there isn't going to be a boring moment with her) for reviewing the last chapter! I own nothing but my OCs

* * *

**Alternatives**

_"We hold these truths to be self-evident, that all men are created equal, that they are endowed by their Creator with certain inalienable Rights, that among these are Life, Liberty, and the pursuit of Happiness"- United States Declaration of Independence_

It shouldn't have been forgotten, pushed to the back burner, but somehow it was. As sudden as the news of Syntach's destruction reached the proper channels it was nudged aside. It was as if the tragedy had never occurred. Someone had refused to act. Rumors drifted through underground channels that Sentinel Prime himself had ignored the reports but it couldn't be true. Sentinel was a _Prime_; there to stand for justice and equality until his death. Therefore his sons and wife, passed on for four years, were above reproach away. Others were not. Speculation drifted between the new Air Lieutenant and those who had delivered the reports. And Syntach was left alone in smoldering ruins.

* * *

_Day 5 of the Fifth month, 1104 hours- Syntach_

* * *

"Ravage." Steeljaw's voice was gentle, coaxing, but Ravage ignored him. Her sister was dead and even the rain pouring down in droves couldn't wash away her tears. "Ravage we need to go."

"But Luna-" Ravage began to protest. Steeljaw quickly covered her mouth to silence her.

"Luna is dead," Steeljaw told her. "I'm sorry but we need to leave. Her body is empty now anyway. Luna would want you to survive, not die because of her empty body." Ravage gathered control of herself and nodded reluctantly. He was right. She allowed him to pull her to her feet and away from her sister's body. They stumbled down wrecked streets, only stopping to retrieve their emergency bags they had stored just in case and dress quickly.

The rain continued to pour down, drenching them even when they were fully clothed with the bags thrown over their shoulders. They dodged the Anti-Autobots, or whatever the attackers were calling themselves, and stumbled over the wreckage. There were bodies everywhere and the dying lay along with the dead. The moans mingled with the patter of rain and the rumble of thunder.

Ravage saw a figure moving out of the corner of her eye, _walking_ no less, and she turned to see who it was. She froze, eyes wide, and Steeljaw jerked to a stop, head snapping around to see what Ravage was looking at. A black trench coat whooshed around a corner. "Was that-?" Ravage asked, unable to finish the question, to utter the infamous name.

"Let's not stick around to find out."

* * *

_Day 5 of the Fifth month, 1345 hours-Badlands_

* * *

Nyana's fingers clenched tight around the gun and her eyes scanned her shadowy surroundings, searching for any sign of movement. The area was silent but she doubted Blackout had been scared off completely by Jazz. It was probably raining in Syntach but true to form it was completely dry in the badlands. The growl of the thunder must have blocked his approach. Later Nyana would admit to herself that she was rationalizing but for now she would hold to that statement. A hand covered her mouth and Nyana flinched slightly, fingers tightening around the gun.

"It's just meh." Nyana let out a silent sigh of relief though when she had begun to be relieved by Jazz's presence was a mystery to her. "Come on," he said. "Let's get outta here." Nyana followed him immediately, glad to be heading back to the relative safety of Kaon.

"Syntach?" she asked after a moment,

"It's destroyed," Jazz said, not looking back but steadying her when she stumbled. "Maybe a few survived but most are gone."

"Killed," Nyana said almost breathlessly. Her mind drifted to Axia. What if they destroyed the town she lived most her life in? "Where will they go next?" Finally Jazz glanced over his shoulder at her.

"That's what we need to find out."

It was raining at Kaon as well when they finally arrived after dark. The storm that had lash Syntach and blown across the badlands unleashed its full fury on Kaon that night. Nyana stumbled through the downpour, rain hammering against her stormcloak when she reached the back arena entrance. No one was guarding the entrance so she slipped in, fisting the cloak at her throat as she stumbled through the semilit hallways. "Hey! You!" someone demanded. "Wot are you doing in here?"

Nyana recognized the unfriendly tone and knew she was going to be thrown out. That was when an arm dropped over her shoulder. "S'alright Shriek," a voice said. "She's with me." Shriek nodded gruffly and stomped off. Once he was gone Nyana pulled back the hood and turned to face her rescuer.

"Thanks," she said.

"Not a problem," Sideswipe replied with a grin. "Sides Shriek's a good enough guy. I didn't want to have to meet a new guy." Nyana grinned and he grinned back at her. "Follow me." Sideswipe led her down several twisted corridors and into a small room. Sunstreaker who was sitting in a corner reading over something glanced up. "Guess who's here?" Sideswipe chimed.

"What do you want?" Sunstreaker asked sharply.

"Jazz sent me," Nyana said narrowing her eyes at him. "He said to tell you to meet at the usual place in an hour." Sunstreaker nodded and went back to whatever he was reading.

"Will you be there?" Sideswipe asked and Nyana nodded. "See ya then," he said cheerfully, ushering Nyana out the door. She shook her head, pulled her hood up, and made her way back out into the rain. She entered a bar twenty minutes down the street, water pouring off her cloak to land on the floor as she pushed the sodden hood back and sank down in a shadowy corner booth.

"They're coming," she told Jazz. "Or at least one is." Jazz inclined his head slightly and the girl settled back in the booth to wait. Almost twenty minutes later Sideswipe and Sunstreaker entered the bar. Sunstreaker immediately made his way over to Jazz's booth but his more social twin went to chat at the bar a moment before joining them.

"You're information turned out," Jazz informed the twins.

"So there is an army between Kaon and Syntach," Sideswipe said, leaning back slightly, content.

"Was," Jazz replied in a low tone that made the twins sit up and take notice. "They sacked Syntach this mornin'." The twins exchanged dark glances. "Ah don't know what they're callin' themselves and Ah don't know where they're headed next. Ah need ta know both."

"We don't know what they're called but we can probably help with the other," Sideswipe said, exchanging a glance with his twin while Jazz pulled a rolled up map out of one of the inside pockets of his coat and rolled it out across the table. Nyana noticed that there was a red X over Syntach.

"They have two clear options," Sunstreaker spoke up after a moment of studying the map. "They can head toward Tyger Pax and eventually make their way toward Vos or they can head toward Inernym."

"Tyger Pax would be a good bet," Sideswipe said. "That town's a military holding and if you left it alone you'd be left open from attack from behind."

"Vos is also military so it would be another main target," Sunstreaker said and Jazz nodded slightly.

"Say they aren't worried about the military catching up to them?" Nyana said suddenly.

"Come again?" Sideswipe asked, sounding confused.

"You told us last time that the rumor was they were rallying under someone from the Prime's family," Nyana said. "If so they probably don't have to worry about the military catching them from behind. They could head toward Internym instead, sack the city, and return to Kaon temporarily to gather more strength before taking Archon and eventually Iacon." The other three exchanged glances that Nyana couldn't read. It was Sunstreaker who finally spoke.

"It could work. But pray to Primus that it doesn't."

* * *

_Day 6 of the Fifth month, 1405 hours- Iacon_

* * *

He probably should have at least been startled when Aurora came storming into he and his brother's living quarters but the most Starscream could muster was amusement at the startled looks on his brother's faces. "Nothing," she snapped scathingly, her eyes meeting his. He two brothers followed behind her. They both met Starscream's eyes before rolling their own. "They've done nothing and rumor has it that the rag tag army is headed toward Internym."

"And why are you telling me this?" Starscream asked, arching an eyebrow and ignoring his confused siblings. "Why tell me anything at all?"

"Because I can trust you," Aurora said simply in a tone that implied he was being stupid. Then she swept toward the window to look out, leaving her brothers to explain.

"Aurora has a gift," one explained with a roll of his eyes. "She's _special_." The taunt did not go unnoticed by Aurora but she didn't move from the window.

"Shut up 'Storm," she said in a tone that told everyone present the taunt should have died fifty speakings ago.

"She can read the auras of others and tell if they're trustworthy or not," the other brother explained, offering a hand to Starscream. "I'm Jetfire and the annoying one is my twin Jetstorm."

"Starscream," the other replied, shaking Jetfire's hand. "And these are my brothers Thundercracker and Skywarp." Then he turned to Aurora. "Now what were you mumbling about?"

"We gave our report to Sentinel at two in the morning," Aurora said, turning back to Starscream. "Instead of acting on it he's ignored it and furthermore there's yet another ceremony tonight. Supposibly some well to do family is coming to visit and we all have to be present _again_." Starscream and his brother's exchanged looks for a moment.

"What can we do?" Starscream asked after a moment and Aurora sighed, turning so that he could see the exasperation written clearly on her face.

"Nothing," she ground out. "And that is exactly what's so frustrating. We just have to sit there while Internym is sacked and hope none of them decided to join with this new nameless force."

"Internym isn't far from Kaon," Skywarp said suddenly, proving that despite his pranks he wasn't stupid. "Even if they've already recruited from there they can always take more from the gladiator rings."

"And if we wait too long to act Iacon will be crushed," Thundercracker said darkly.

"So once again I ask," Starscream drawled. "What do we do?"

That was when Aurora smiled what Starscream would soon recognize as her most mischievous smile. "We get ready for the dance," she said and her wicked grin widened. "And we plan."

* * *

_Next chapter we will see the return of; Aurora, Jetfire and Jetstorm, Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker, Optimus and Megatron, Citrine, Carbonite, and Blackout. And the introduction of; Elita, Arcee, and Chromia _


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Thanks to _Foxbear_ (The storm builds indeed) and _Riptide2_ ( I'm excited about what Aurora has planned too but that has to wait until next chapter!) for reviewing the last chapter! I own nothing but my OCs

* * *

**Alternatives**

_"These people are either too superstitiously religious, or too cowardly for arms; they either cannot or dare not defend; their property is open to anyone who has the courage to attack them...The supposed quietude of a good man allures the ruffian; while on the other hand, arms, like law, discourage and keep the invader and plunderer in awe, and preserve order in the world as well as property."-Thomas Paine_

* * *

In a refusal to act one does not find peace. They do not find that by locking their doors and letting the wandering marauders do as they please away from their house that evil has done what it shall and walked away. Instead they find that evil itself has called them a coward and taken the time to turn their own against them. Evil ignored does not quit. Rather it fosters an army and wreaks destruction and chaos upon all who are unsheltered.

Similarly the band of wandering marauders moved from the helpless people killed in droves at Syntach to the helpless people of Internym, avoiding the military town of Tyger Pax and the military holdings of that area the same way a mouse avoids a baited trap. Finding no opposition since the massacre at Syntach the goal at Internym was different. Send a message those in their bright towers of Iacon could not ignore and recruit all those willing to join their cause.

* * *

_Day 6 of the Fifth month, 2011 hours- Internym_

* * *

The town was in turmoil. Hook dodged yet another screaming student that had refused to go with the others evacuated a day ago. The smart ones had left without protest. Only the foolish students had remained. Hook was getting on in years. His dark hair was peppered with a little grey and there were a few wrinkles that hadn't been permanent when he worked as an ER surgeon and not just a teacher. He was stopped at the end of the hall by two stocky men close to his age, both with hair speckled grey. They were wearing red armbands, the only thing that set them apart from the few peacekeepers in Internym.

"You're blocking the road," he told them gruffly, by no means intimidated. Both gripped their weapons tighter as a young woman sauntered over to them.

"Let him by boys." Her tone was laconic, lazy and her eyes bright. Both of them turned incredulous glares toward her. "We've got what we came for. Either let him by or try to recruit him." Hook glanced behind them to see one of the students, a brown haired young man named Scalpel, accepting a red arm band. With him was a slim brunette named Rosemary.

"Maybe when you find a cause worth fighting for I'll join you," he said sharply.

"I'll take you up on that some time," she said. "Let him through boys." They did as they were told like good little lap dogs. Hook walked on down the hall way and was not stopped by anyone. What he didn't know was that Thorn watched him go. And smiled.

* * *

_Day 6 of the Fifth month, 2034 hours- Iacon_

* * *

Elita smoothed the skirt of her forest green dress for what felt like the fifteenth time and glanced at herself again in the mirror. Dark brown curls were neatly pinned up and her own pale face stared nervously back at her. "Oh relax already," Chromia said with a roll of her eyes. "You're managed to make _me_ nervous with all your fussing." Elita turned to give her older twin sister a reproving glare and noticed a wrinkly on the dark blue dress her sister was wearing. She smoothed it while Chromia rolled her eyes.

The older twin had dark black hair like their father and thinner lips but she still looked to be related to Elita even with her hair cut boyishly short. "It isn't every day you meet the person you're supposed to marry," Elita said, taking a step back from her sister. "I have every right to be nervous."

"Why?" another voice chirped. Chromia and Elita's younger sister, Arcee, stepped into the room. She was wearing a trailing dress of pale pink and her gold curls, so much like their mother's, fell loose around her face in a shimmery waterfall. "You look beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you," Elita said with a fond smile and Chromia rolled her eyes.

"Nonsense," the oldest girl said. "Elita you light up whatever room you're in. Arcee just blows the rooms up."

"I can't help the fact that my awesomeness is explosive," Arcee shot back, sticking out her tongue and then pouting. A nervous giggle escaped Elita as the two bantered back and forth.

"Girls," their mother called. "It's time to go."

"Coming mother," Elita called and was startled when her two sisters came up on either side of her and slipped their arms through hers. That was how they exited Elita and Chromia's room and that was how the entered the main ball room.

Inside the main ballroom Optimus ran a hand nervously through his hair. "Relax," his brother drawled with an ill concealed roll of his eyes. "Your nerves are enough to make an elephant sick."

"I'm fine," Optimus replied and Megatron snorted. The only thing that kept Optimus from shooting a dirty look at his brother was the crowd around them. "Really," he continued in an undertone. "I'm no more nervous than-" His brother opened his mouth to interrupt but Optimus held up a hand to stop him. "I normally am."

"True," Megatron allowed with a sigh before focusing on entrance. "Well would you look at that." Most the Seekers had entered the room and mixed in the floor alone or in groups of acquaintances. This looked to be the only exception. Starscream had entered the massive room with an arm around Aurora's waist. The radiant female was dressed in a low backed gold dress and a mysterious smile graced her face as she took the young air lieutenant by the hand and pulled him on to the dance floor. Her timing seemed to be excellent.

While everyone was still focused on the massive doors the girl whom Optimus was supposed to marry entered just behind her parents. On either side of her were her two sisters; one darker haired and one with fairer hair. Despite the fact that her entrance brought along less whispers than Aurora's she was still radiant. "Go on," Megatron said, elbowing his younger sibling in the ribs. "Go talk to her." Optimus arched an eyebrow at his brother and got an eye roll in return. "Then I can stop talking with you and go socialize."

Their father who was already across the floor and talking to Elita's parents made a slim beckoning motion at his younger son. Optimus sighed and made his way over to the beautiful girl, offering her a neat bow. She freed herself from her sisters with a curtsey and a gentle smile. There was an awkward pause where they met each other's eyes and then looked away before the youngest, Arcee, let out a windchime laugh. "He's _perfect_ for you." Chromia let out a snort of laughter and Elita sighed.

"_Arcee_," she complained and the younger girl giggled, shoving the pair together.

"Go dance," she ordered. "At least then you don't have to think about what to say." Elita rolled her eyes but took Optimus' hand with a smile when he offered it and allowed herself to be pulled on to the dance floor. Despite her sharp looks Chromia was pulled on to the dance floor during the second dance by their father and Arcee made her way through the crowd to find Aurora.

The radiant female was standing on an expansive cement balcony that led into lush gardens below. Her expression was dark, belaying the serious thoughts on her mind. On her the low backed golden dress was lavish rather than over the top the complimented her dark hair and golden brown wings. "I heard you made quite an entrance," Arcee said, sauntering over to join the older girl.

"I do tend to make an impression," Aurora drawled but her heart wasn't in it. The girl swirled the red drink in her hand, Arcee guessed it was wine, and leaned against the railing.

"So when do you and your brothers plan on returning?" Arcee asked, jumping straight to the point. Aurora and her older brothers were part of the aerial unit at Crystalline, the small ocean town Arcee and her sisters hailed from.

"As soon as some action is taken against the so called army that destroyed Syntach," Aurora said, her tone sharp. She took a gulp of her drink and it was then Arcee knew the situation was bad. Aurora rarely drank and only when she was upset by something.

"They've done nothing?" Arcee questioned and when Aurora nodded she couldn't suppress as gasp. "But that's terrible."

"Speak to Elita," Aurora said coldly, uncommonly taciturn. "See what she can find out and believe me some action will be taken." Then she finished her drink and swept back into the ballroom, once again a vision in gold.

* * *

_Day 7 of the Fifth month, 0422 hours- Kaon_

* * *

Nyana dodged yet another puddle on her way down the street. Early morning traffic was not yet roused in Kaon and anyone up this early was involved in nothing good. The dark haired girl had offered to see if her sources knew anything more about the rag tag army that had sacked Syntach and Jazz had reluctantly agreed to let her go. That was why she was on her way to the Golden Dragon, the last place she had seen Citrine and Carbonite.

Citrine wasn't inside the shady bar but Carbonite was. "Back so soon lassie?" he asked as Nyana sank down next to him.

"There was an army that sacked Syntach a couple days ago," she said in an urgent whisper. "I need to know what you do."

"I don' know nothin'," Carbonite replied.

"I do," came another familiar voice and a tried looking Citrine sank down on the other side of Nyana.

"Deal me in," Nyana said coolly.

"They don't have a name," Citrine said. "At least not yet. They already have taken Internym and rumor has it that they took a few recruits. It isn't in as bad a shape as Syntach is rumored to be but no one will be returning there soon. They're headed back to Kaon, possibly to recruit more, and nothing has been done about them."

"So they're roamin' free?" Carbonite questioned. Citrine nodded, her vivid hair bobbing around her face.

"And headed this direction," Citrine said. "I'd heard they're following an invisible directive from one of the Prime family but that's just a rumor."

"It may be more than just a rumor," Nyana said darkly, handing Citrine a few bills that the other girl pocketed without glancing at. "Keep safe."

"Always," Citrine replied.

"You'd do best ta follow yer own advice lassie," Carbonite added. "And get 'way from Jazz while ye still can." Nyana offered him a sharp nod and headed for the door.

Outside the sun still had yet to rise. Nyana dodged from one dry patch of earth to another, glancing warily around her. She had the eerie sensation of being watched and she didn't like it one bit. "A little bit lost, aren't you?" a cold voice drawled. Nyana tried to whirl around as she was grabbed from behind.

"Ah'd say this was a little low but this is you Ah'm talkin' about," a familiar drawl spoke up from the shadows. "Who am Ah tryin' ta kid?"

"Jazz," Blackout snarled. Nyana had never been so relieved to know that someone didn't trust her in her life.

"Yeah," Jazz replied. "Ya know my name. Ah got that. Now how about lettin' the girl go so we can settle this."

"Oh I don't think so," Blackout replied coldly, tightening his grip around her neck. Nyana felt panic then and she knew some of it crossed her face. She did the only thing she could think of. She kicked backwards as hard as she could. That didn't stop Blackout but it distracted him for a second. And that second was all Jazz needed to strike the assassin in the head hard enough to daze him.

The instant the hold on her throat loosened she squirmed free and darted back a few steps, turning to face Jazz fully. "I'm done," she gasped out. Her body covered in a nervous sweat. Then she turned and ran. Ran like the wind as Blackout rose up like a snake behind Jazz. Ran like the Unmaker himself was chasing her. And she would only hope that Jazz didn't catch up.

* * *

_And so Nyana has had her first real breakdown in all of this. Next chapter you should see the following again; Aurora, Jetfire, Jetstorm, Starscream, Skywarp, Thundercracker, Jazz, Nyana, Barricade, Smokescreen, and Knock Out. And the introduction of Alix should be next chapter.  
_


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: I can honestly and truly say at this moment that this chapter kicked my butt! The song Nyana sings is an old ballad called "Scarborough Fair" and the version I listened to numerous times is sang by Hayley Westerna. The video is posted on my blog or you can look it up on YouTube. Thanks to _Foxbear_ (They're so fun to write that way!), _Rose' _ (Thanks for your really detailed review! To answer your questions Ravage and Steeljaw do indeed turn into flesh and blood cats and I was thinking feathered wings, at least for the ones introduced so far), and _Riptide2_ (Yeah Jazz is a lot like superglue) for reviewing the last chapter! I own nothing but my OCs

* * *

**Alternatives**

_"These are the times that try men's souls. The summer soldier and the sunshine patriot, in this crisis, shrink from the service of their country; but he that stands by it now, deserves the love and thanks of man and woman. Tyranny, like hell, is not easily conquered; yet we have this consolation with us, that the harder the conflict, the more glorious the triumph."-Thomas Paine_

* * *

In times of political crisis there will always be two types of people. The first will go along with things, maybe mumbling under their breath about it but never daring to act against the wrong parties. The second are those who yell at the top of their lungs about what is right and what is wrong and are labeled as dangerous to the state. Every once in a while there is a third group of people; those who take subtle yet pointed action. These are the satirists and comedians of the day. In Cybertron's case there was one consistent voice of reason among chaos. And she, like so many others who mumbled in the sidelines, was not at all pleased.

* * *

_Day 8 of the Fifth month, 0630 hours-Outskirts of Axia_

* * *

The Cirque de Soliel was not like other circuses. While most depended on the donations of friendly audiences or gifts from patrons and gained these boons by following politically correct views the Cirque de Soliel was privately owned. Alix owned the circus and paid for its expenses out of a private account. Her pockets were deep though how a woman who looked as young as she gained such considerable wealth was a mystery. Alix hired those who she deemed worthy and it was she who wrote the programs and decided the content.

It was here that Nyana came for refuge. The dark haired girl made her way through the twists and turns of colorful tents toward the center of the chaotic mess. "Alix said you would show up today." Nessa Rose, better known as Nessa, kept pace along with Nyana. Nessa had flowing white blonde hair and wide blue eyes that showed her innocence. "She didn't say why though."

"Where is Alix?" Nyana asked, purposefully avoiding the question.

"That way," Nessa said, motioning with one hand. "I'll see you later then?"

"Yeah," Nyana replied unconvincingly and Nessa nodded once, giving the dark haired girl a one armed hug. Once Nessa had moved on Nyana turned and made her way toward Alix. Once she knew where to look it was obvious where Alix was. Flaming red-gold hair was like a beacon of light drawing Nyana in.

"Right on time," Alix said the instant Nyana stood before her and the dark haired girl nodded, used to Alix's quirks. "I thought perhaps you'd take a detour since you're running away." Nyana shrugged but a hint of pink washed into her cheeks. She glanced down at the ground and a slim hand fell gently to her shoulder. "After all these years I am still amazed by the amount of trust you have for me. Come. We need to talk." Nyana followed Alix through the maze that was Cirque de Soliel. They finally settled on a rocky outcropping and Alix turned to fully face the young woman before her. "So talk."

Nyana did, spilling out everything from beginning to end. Nyana was a storyteller so she didn't backtrack but with Alix she didn't hold anything back either. When she finished the sun had risen fully and now blazed down on them. "I will tell you only one thing and I want you to attempt to believe it. _You are not your father_." Then she stood and strode back toward the Cirque de Soliel. Nyana stared after the older woman for a moment before standing as well and following after her. Just inside the chaotic circle of tents a little girl stopped her.

"Ana," Liddy squealed cheerfully. "Sing. _Please_." Nyana laughed and scooped up the three year old before starting up on an old ballad.

"_Are you going to Scarborough Fair? Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme. Remember me to one who lives there. He once was a true love of mine. Tell him to make me a cambric shirt. Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme. Without no seam nor needlework. Then he'll be a true love of mine. Tell him to find me an acre of land. Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme. Between the salt water and the sea strand. Then he'll be a true love of mine._" She looked up and her voice faltered when she saw Jazz standing next to Alix. Her eyes found Nessa next and the older girl finished it with her.

"_Are you going to Scarborough Fair? Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme. Remember me to one who lives there. He was once a true love of mine._" The haunting tone echoed for a moment in the wind and then faded away to nothingness. Alix met Nyana's eyes as the camp awoke from whatever spell it had been held in and the red haired woman beckoned at her.

"Go find your momma," Nyana told Liddy, placing the girl on the ground. Liddy patted a hand against Nyana's hip and smiled brilliant before darting off between the colored tents in search of Luce, her mother. The dark haired girl smiled fondly after the younger one and then headed in Alix's direction. Nessa stopped her.

"You're leaving again," Nessa said, inclining a head toward Jazz.

"Probably," Nyana admitted, eyes never leaving Nessa's baby blues.

"Curse it all," Nessa muttered. "And I just got you back too. Ah well, at least he's handsome."

"What?" Nyana squawked and Alix sent her an amused glance while Nessa cackled wickedly and sauntered off. Nessa couldn't possibly think...her and Jazz? Nyana shook her head and rolled her eyes at Alix in exasperation. Then her eyes found Jazz's. Her mucles stiffened but she came anyway, pausing before Alix.

"It will all work out right," Alix said, gently squeezing Nyana's shoulder before leaving her alone with the dark shadow who made his home in nightmares if the stories could be believed.

"You're done?" The words were spoken with no small amount of humor and they startled Nyana enough to make her look up. His eyes met hers and they were all but dancing with mirth. "I've been told many things but I'm done is a first."

"Perhaps I'm not quite as finished as I thought," Nyana replied hesitantly. She thought she saw a hint of a smile in his face before it vanished.

"Why not?"

"Alix seems to think I'm not finished," Nyana said softly. "And Alix tends to be right about these sorts of things." She saw a contemplative look cross his face and a hint of a smile curved about her lips.

"Alix is," he paused as if searching for the correct term. "Different."

"Yes,' Nyana said, her smiled turning to a full grin. "That she is." She paused for a moment, trying to fight down her grin and failing, before she spoke again. "So are we going to just hang around here trying to figure Alix out for the rest of our lives or do we have somewhere to be?" She just knew, even without looking, that he was rolling his eyes at her.

* * *

_Day 8 of the Fifth month, 2131 hours- Praxus_

* * *

It had taken Barricade and Smokescreen almost four full days to track down Knock Out again. He was in a shady part of town but after nearly four days of cat and mouse he certainly wasn't hiding. They saw him lounging against the dusty wall of an abandoned warehouse that sometimes moonlighted as a bar. His hair was the same unnatural shade of red but a new black hat topped his head and under his tattered coat his clothes were new as well as his shoes. When they got closer they noted the dark bruises that marked lack of sleep under his eyes.

He looked up too late at the converging Enforcers and managed a tired smirk. Smokescreen snatched the outlaw's arm and Knock Out let out a dry bark of laughter. "Find something funny about being tried for thievery and triple murder?" Barricade snarled.

"I won't be hangin' around long," Knock Out drawled. "Everything's going to change Enforcer."

"I highly doubt the Prime is going to lower the punishment for intentional murder," Smokescreen drawled, rolling his eyes when he glanced at Barricade. That was when Knock Out tilted his head so far back that his hat fell off and started laughing.

"Fools," he said between hyena like snickers. "Your precious Prime is about to betray you all." He would say nothing more, do nothing more than laugh, as they dragged him off. After they had turned him in Smokescreen turned back to his partner, at least more often than not.

"Do you think he was telling the truth?" Smokescreen asked.

"Nah," Barricade drawled, spinning the hat between his hands. "His warning is as false as that hair color." That got a laugh out of Smokescreen.

"His hair color is a fake?" Smokescreen snickered. "Are you sure or just guessing?"

"I can see the brown roots," Barricade said with a smirk.

* * *

_Day 8 of the Fifth month, 2145 hours- Iacon_

* * *

Aurora's booted feet clicked lightly against the thick tile floor as she made her way toward the atrium. The lady of her house was standing under a thick tree, the hood of her cloak pulled carefully over her face. "Good. You came." She sounded relieved as if this was a matter of life and death.

"I did," Aurora replied.

"Did anyone follow you here?"

"No," Aurora replied. "Not even my brothers. I have come alone as you instructed."

"Good," came the swift reply. "Are you loyal?" Aurora would have been shocked had to tone been not so intense and the eyes driving into hers not so desperate.

"To a fault," Aurora returned.

"And your brothers?"

"The same." The relieved sigh both startled and worried her.

"Then I shall confide in you this. My husband and I have noticed that there is something very wrong in Iacon. The troubles of Syntach and now Internym do not seem to reach Sentinel's ears. You and your brothers must remained armed at all times."

"Of course my lady," Aurora said quickly, disturbed by the rushed urgency she heard given voice. It was the same rushed urgency given voice during times of war when a city was moments from falling to the enemy.

"Promise me this Aurora," the woman she had grown up in awe of ordered. "That if something should happen you and your brother's first priority should not be my husband and I but my daughters. They are the future now. Not my husband and I."

"I promise," Aurora insisted solemnly. Moments after the words left her mouth in a harsh whisper her lady was gone and the atrium empty and silent once again.

* * *

_Next chapter should see the return of; Elita, Chromia, Arcee, Optimus, Megatron, Sentinel, Aurora, Jetfire and Jetstorm, as well as Ravage and Steeljaw  
_


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: So I'll apologize for not updating this story in forever. I took a break and when I came back I realized I have a few stories that need fixing but, being busy, I got distracted and didn't update anything. I'm already working on the next chapter though so you should get another update tomorrow. Thanks to _Riptide2_ (Tried softball but wasn't real good at it so I have to settle for writing curveballs, LOL), _Foxbear_ (In this case-yes), and _Lynn Jones_ (Yes Nyana and Jazz will eventually be together but that's a long term plan) for reviewing the last chapter! I own nothing you recognize from Transformers.

* * *

**Alternatives**

_"We have to distrust each other. It is our only defense against betrayal."-Tennessee Williams_

* * *

Trust is one of the first things that flees during war. People beginning accusing their neighbors of suspicious activities and thinking every word a person says is a cleverly designed response to keep them from being suspicious. Neighbor turns on neighbor, friend on friend, and political backstabbing becomes far more common as unlikely views are promoted everywhere. Such is the state at Iacon, making it ripe for betrayal, sabotage, and assassination.

* * *

_Day 9 of the Fifth month, 2300 hours- Iacon_

* * *

"What do you think?"

"Primus Arcee! Are you trying to blind all of Iacon?" Arcee pouted, tossing blond hair over her shoulder as she stomped back toward the closet, Chromia rolling her eyes. "Don't you have anything that isn't in a mind numbing shade of brightness?"

"No," came the flat reply from the closet just as Elita opened the door to the room, a long rectangular box in her arms.

"What's the problem?" she asked, glancing toward the closet and then at Chromia.

"Have you seen Arcee's wardrobe?" Chromia asked sharply.

"Have you seen yours?" Arcee shot back, stomping back out of the closet in a white dressing robe. "I mean look at what you're wearing tonight- navy blue and buttoned up. It's no wonder you don't attract any attention." Elita let out and exasperated sigh and dumped the box down on the floor before the argument continued.

"For goodness sake-come here," she demanded, opening the box and pulling out a long white dress bag with a hanger slipped through the top. Arcee came immediately, intrigued, and Elita handed her the bag. "Go put that on. I'm sure you'll find it acceptable," she ordered. Arcee arched a single blond brow but took the bag and headed back into the dressing room with it. Their youngest sister emerged moments later and Chromia couldn't help but gasp.

Arcee was a vision in a long strapless red gown that hung to the floor and clung to the blond's slender frame in all the right places. The dark, vivid light of the red made her skin look pale and smooth as cream while golden curls tumbled down to her shoulder, pulled to one side with an obsidian clip, and blue eyes sparkled with delight. "Well?" Arcee asked, her voice softened with obvious awe and delight over the dress. "What do you think?"

"It's perfect," Chromia said, knowing her voice was just as soft as her younger sister's. "No one will be able to take their eyes off you tonight."

"Good," Elita said with a satisifed smile, retrieving another dress bag. "Then go put this on Chromia."

"I'm perfectly presentable for tonight," Chromia protested and Elita rolled her eyes.

"Only if the ball were taking place in an older century," she said, shoving the bag into Chromia's arms. "Change, now." Chromia sighed but headed for the dressing room while Arcee searched in a box for presentable shoes to go with the dress. She emerged, moments later with a pair of black button up boots.

"What do you think?" she asked, presenting them to Elita.

"No," the older girl said immediately. "They'll ruin the elegance of the dress. Go with heels." Arcee nodded thoughtfully and tossed the boots aside, digging around in the shoe box again before coming out with a pair of simple black heels.

"Better?" she questioned, showing them to her sister.

"Much," Elita said and Arcee nodded once, sitting down on a plush chair to slip them on. That was when Chromia emerged in a gown of deep emerald green. The long sleeves clung to her arms, slipping seamlessly into a dark green and white bodice that fell to an elegant skirt. Arcee let out a delighted squeal when she caught sight of her sister in the dress and Elita smiled. "Arcee, get the boots. They'll fit better with that dress." Arcee nodded eagerly and snatched up the discarded boots, shoving them into Chromia's arms. Chromia laughed lightly and took Arcee's discarded chair to slip them on.

"So are you going to show us what you're wearing," Arcee prodded eagerly, practically jumping in front of her sister.

"Don't bounce," Elita chided, smiling fondly at her younger sister. "You'll wrinkle the dress."

"_Elita_," Arcee whined and Elita giggled.

"What do you think Chromia? Should I show her?"

"Please," Chromia replied, finishing fastening the boots. "Otherwise she'll explode with the force of holding in the suspense and we'll have a mess to clean up."

"All right," Elita said with another laugh, scooping up the last dress bag and heading for the dressing room. She emerged moments later in a deep purple gown. The straps settled just off shoulder and the bodice curved in with cream laces to fall to a purple skirt that swished with every step. Elita's light brown curls were pinned up at the nap of her neck, excepting one hanging down near the curve of her chin. "What do you think?" she asked, flushing prettily as she spun slowly for her sisters to inspect every inch of the gown.

"Radiant," a new voice chimed from the doorway.

"Mother," Arcee cried, darting to her feet and hugging their mother, heedless of the expensive sapphire gown she wore.

"Stand back and let me have a look at you," came the response. A practiced hand smoothed the wrinkled dress and then she stood back to survey her daughters. "Perfect. Now you're ready for tonight." She swept out of the room and the others followed in silence, Arcee's fingers still carefully smoothing the delicate fabric of her new gown.

* * *

_Day 9 of the Fifth month, 2305 hours- Internym_

* * *

Ravage was wearing out, giving up hope. Even a mostly unemotional idiot could see that. The death of her little sister had torn her emotions and left her crying in the night. Then Steeljaw had urged her to lock away her emotions. Their kind could operate without emotions but it wasn't safe to do for long periods of time. Ravage had eventually given into his prodding three days ago. Now he wished she hadn't.

Cool and unemotional, Ravage prowled through the wreck of Internym at his side. Even though their night eyes could see every inch of the ravaged landscape she reacted to nothing, unable to without her emotions. Her feet left bloody tracks on the ground where the shoes she had slipped on before they left Syntach had been worn completely through yet she felt no pain.

Silently Steeljaw felt bad, almost hypocritical even, for what he was about to attempt to convince Ravage to do. Outside you couldn't tell. "Ravage."

"Hmm?"

"You need to turn your emotions back on."

Before the events that had destroyed their home a statement such as that would be greeted one of two ways; with mocking laughter or some exclamation followed by an indignant explanation of why it was illogical to suddenly change his mind like that. Now it was greeted with a sideways glance and a simple, "No." It was the simple no that worried him.

* * *

_Day 9 of the Fifth month, 2335 hours- Iacon_

* * *

Aurora looked radiant in a peacock blue gown. She chatted and mingled among the masses, all the while keeping an eye fixed on the three sisters who currently held the floor. Arcee was a whirl of red as she floated about the room, Chromia a silent shadow near her mother in emerald green. Elita was on Optimus' arm dressed in a deep purple, smiling and chatting politely. Everything looked peaceful but the prickling sensation along the back of her neck told Aurora that something was wrong.

A glance at her brothers confirmed that she wasn't the only one feeling the wrongness. Jetfire and Jetstorm were uneasy under their calm facades, eyes darting every which direction and tracking the movement. It was enough to make Aurora wish that Starscream and his trine weren't already so far away. Still it was for the best.

Since it had become obvious that Sentinel wasn't going to do anything Starscream and his trine had made their excuses to get out of tonight's events and headed straight for Praxus in the hope of spreading warning about the growing threat. It was the only thing they could do at this point.

Aurora's head snapped around suddenly, eyes wide as she noticed a flash of metal and a wave of motion across the room. Someone screamed but Aurora was already in action, ripping the side of her dress up and running in ballet flats through the crowd as her mistress stepped in front of the oncoming knife.

* * *

_Next chapter you should see; Optimus, Megatron, Sentinel, Aurora, Jetfire and Jetstorm, Arcee, Elita, and Chromia, Starscream, Skywarp, Thundercracker, and the return of Nyana and Jazz  
_


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note:Thanks to _Lovely Rain Dancer_ (Glad you're enjoying it!) for reviewing the last chapter! I own nothing of Transformers that you recognize.

* * *

**Alternatives**

_"No one pronounced Jerusalem's Lot dead on the morning of October 6; no one knew it was. Like the bodies of the previous days, it retained every semblance of life."- Salem's Lot, Stephen King_

* * *

Takeover from the inside, once it begins, happens very quickly. The organization is precise and, if everything goes according to plan, an entire government can be replaced in a matter of hours or days. Most takeovers are too late to stop by the time you fully notice the implications. By the time the assassination happens it is often too late to prevent the damage. Perhaps this is what the attacker was counting on that night. What he did not expect, however, were the measures people had already taken to prevent his actions.

* * *

_Day 9 of the Fifth month, 2338 hours- Iacon_

* * *

It all happened very quickly once it started. Optimus was standing next to Elita, enjoying the night for once because Elita took up most of the attention, when a flash of silver and a bit of too quick movement caught his eye. Someone stumbled and cried out in wordless terror. The rest of the people started in silent, gaping horror as a knife plunged into the stomach of Elita's mother up to the hilt.

For a moment there was nothing but silence as the assassin removed the knife and Elita's mother sank to the floor with a soft gasp. Then the screaming started. The figure lunged forward only to be jerked back by the black scarf that covered its head. The scarf was jerked free and long, blonde drifted down to show a female face. Aurora threw an elbow into the young woman's face, knocking her to the ground with brutal efficiency before grabbing Elita's arm and jerking her away.

Optimus felt someone grab him by the shirt color and his older brother effortlessly hauled him back, using his larger frame to shield his younger brother. The room was chaos as people struggled to escape. The blonde haired girl was not the only one who had turned on the crowd. Guards wearing Sentinel's own colors were hacking into the fleeing people. Optimus' stomach twisted and he heard Megatron cursing Primus to the Pit and back as he was shoved farther backwards.

"People be calm," a sudden voice called above the noise. The guards stilled, bloody swords held ready as the room slowly silenced and faces turned towards Sentinel. "A new age is coming. An age of prosperity. My only sorrow is that none of you will live to see it. Rest in peace knowing your sacrifice will not be in vain." As he spoke his eyes roved the room restlessly. The blonde haired girl was now at his side and when his eyes fixed on Optimus he leaned over to whisper in the girl's ear. The girl sauntered down the steps toward Optimus and Megatron as Sentinel clapped his hands twice and guards plunged back into the crowd again with bared swords.

Optimus was watching his father sweep out of the room when he heard the hissed of drawn steel. His brother was standing in front of him, sword drawn, as the blonde haired girl faced them. "Nightshade." The voice cut through the dying screams as Aurora approached, a long knife settled comfortably in hand. "Long time no see."

"Oh," the blonde haired girl responded, turning to face the flier as Aurora's eyes bored meaningfully into Megatron's. "I can't say I've missed you."

"Neither can I," Aurora said with a shrug. "You were always too much trouble to properly deal with."

"Oh?" Nightshade said again, her tone cool and indifferent.

"Take now for instance," Aurora said, speaking as if the soldiers behind her weren't kicking corpses aside and heading for her brothers. "You're attempting to assassinate our new leader and his brother. I would call that trouble."

"Of course you would," Nightshade said smoothly. "I'd call it advancement."

"Your advancement toward death."

"No. My advancement toward-" But Optimus never got to hear what kind of advancement Nightshade thought she was assisting with because his brother's sword swished forward then. Nightshade heard it somehow and lunged sideways but it still pierced slightly through her ribs, tearing through the black fabric and slicing a neat hole through the leather armor beneath. Nightshade hissed, teeth bared, and stumbled back, snapping her fingers once and drawing Sentinel's men to her. "Come on boys," she managed to get out through gritted teeth. "Let's leave 'em. It's not like they can do anything now anyway." Then she turned, leaning heavily on one of the guards, and limped in the direction Sentinel had gone.

Optimus slumped to the floor then, staring about the room. Two men in the black that showed allegiance to Megatron stood near one door with bared swords. Aurora was in the center of the room, knife still held close at hand, while her brothers guarded Chromia, Arcee, and Elita near the balcony. "He's gone made," he muttered and heard his older brother muffling laughter. "And taken most the guard with him."

"Probably the reason Starscream and his trine weren't here tonight," Megatron said, offering him a free hand. Optimus allowed his brother to pull him up, trying to ignore the blood soaked floors. "Pity. I almost liked him."

"Actually their absence would be our fault," Aurora admitted. "We decided your father was going to do nothing. He and his brothers went to Praxus to warn them of the growing threat."

"Then we can count them in when they return," Megatron said and Optimus saw something that was almost hope in his brother's eyes.

"Yes," Aurora said evenly, surveying the room. "Now, if you don't mind the suggestion, we should move to another room. One that's easier to defend."

Megatron nodded and turned to the pair still loyal to him. "Ironhide, Inferno, sweep the hallway. I'll follow behind with the civilians and Aurora and her siblings will take the rear. Head for one of the windowless conference rooms." The pair nodded and headed for a side door. Optimus found himself once more watching his brother's back as they made their way down the hall, trying not to think about what had just happened.

* * *

_Day 10 of the Fifth month, 0100 hours- Praxus Detainment Center_

* * *

"Tell me again whose brilliant idea this was?"

Thundercracker groaned and buried his head further into the flat pillow, wishing it was a little thicker so he could block out his siblings' squabbling.

"Not mine," Skywarp continued on, heedless of the current danger he was in from an increasingly irate Starscream. "_I _didn't think it was a good idea to go marching in and practically accuse our glorious leader of treason and betrayal."

"No," Starscream growled. "You wanted to lie to Enforcers that get lied to every day."

"I wanted to say we were official messengers. They would have made their own assumptions."

"And we would have been arrested if anything went wrong."

"Well we're arrested now, aren't we?"

There was a long pause and then Starscream said, "I can't argue that. But we would have been caught. At least with this we almost made it until you opened your big mouth."

"And there you go blaming me again!"

"_Shut up_," Thundercracker said, finally giving in to exasperation. "We're locked up now and there's no going back and changing anything so you may as well be quiet so I can try to plan a way _out of here_." Dead silence. _Finally!_

* * *

_Day 10 of the Fifth month, 0134 hours- Iacon_

* * *

Optimus sank down in one of the conference room chairs, willing his legs not to shake. The events of the night were catching up to him and now every time he tried to close his eyes he could see images of the slaughter flashing by in full graphic color. "Why didn't you save our parents?" Elita asked Aurora, sinking into a chair across the table from him.

"Yeah," Arcee cut in. "Why'd you just let our mother die?" Optimus knew Arcee was tired and hurt and angry and looking for someone to blame. He also knew that Aurora knew this but it didn't stop the flash of irritation from crossing the female flier's face.

_"Arcee_," Chromia warned between gritted teeth, shoving her younger sister into a chair next to Elita and then seating herself next to Arcee. "Let her explain."

"Fine," Arcee huffed, turning tear stained eyes to Aurora.

"Your mother ordered me to put the safety of you three before your own," Aurora explained and Optimus could hear the exhaustion in her tone. "Primus knows if I could have saved everyone in there I would have but you three _came first_."

"Oh," Arcee said in a suddenly small voice. "I'm sorry."

"It's all right," Aurora replied, letting out a soft sigh and leaning against the wall for support. "You didn't know."

Megatron settled in a chair next to Optimus, turning so he was facing his younger brother. "You should get some rest," he prodded.

"I'm not sure I can," Optimus returned.

"Sure you can," came the smooth reply. "Same as when we were kids. You try to get some sleep and I'll wake you if the nightmares get too bad." Optimus didn't have the energy to reply to that, allowing his eyes to close instead.

* * *

_Day 10 of the Fifth month, 0645 hours- Kaon_

* * *

Muscles aching, Nyana pulled herself up for the sixteenth time in the last twenty minutes. Sweat had plastered loose strands of her dark hair to her cheekbones and she was pretty sure most of her bare skin was covered in bruises. A hand dropped into her vision and she glared at it. "Bug off."

"Get up on yer own then," Jazz replied indifferently but the hand didn't move. Nyana sighed and took the hand, allowing Jazz to pull her to her feet. He was still immaculate, of course, while she felt like she had been run over by a boulder.

"This," she muttered, trying to rub out the kinks in her aching back. "Is not worth it." Jazz just laughed, not bothering to point out that the fighting lessons had been her idea in the first place. They had started them yesterday. "I think I'm getting bruises on top of my bruises," she continued, giving up on rubbing the soreness out of her back and turning to work out the ache in her left shoulder. She saw the hand lashing toward her at the last minute and yelped, darting aside just in time. She dodged the next blow too and rotated slightly to kick at him but he snatched her foot and easily pulled her feet out from under her, sending her crashing to the ground again.

Nyana flipped over and glared at the ceiling as if it had personally offended her. The hand dropped into view again and her scowl deepened. "This is pointless."

"Not if ya want ta defend yerself." Nyana proceeded to stick her tongue out at him. Then she yelped as he lightly kicked her side, finding a bruise with eerie accuracy. He nudged her again, easily finding another bruise, and she scowled at him.

"Fine. You've made your point." She took his hand, stumbling to her feet again. "I may not be able to stand tomorrow but you've made your point."

"It'll be better in a couple a days," Jazz replied with a shrug and Nyana sighed.

"But I'll have new bruises."

"True. But the old ones 'll be gone." Nyana threw up her hands in exasperation and turned her back, fully intending to leave. That, as it turned out, was a mistake. Sideswipe came into the room in time to see her knocked to the floor _again_.

"Ouch," he said, offering a hand that she ignored in favor of climbing up herself.

"Nineteen," she said, glancing over her shoulder.

"What?" Sideswipe asked, already confused.

"Don't turn yer back on yer opponent," Jazz said with a shrug.

"You knock me down nineteen times and that's all you have to say for yourself?"

"Don't be stupid." Nyana snorted at the response and turned to Sideswipe, shifting her body so she could keep an eye on Jazz at the same time.

"Did you need something Sideswipe?" Sideswipe glanced between the pair with an odd look on his face before slowly shaking his head, an amused smile crossing his face.

"Sunny is never gonna believe this."

"Do you _need something_?" Nyana stressed impatiently, tapping her foot twice on the floor before finally losing her temper and kicking at his ankle. Sideswipe darted out of the way and Nyana ducked the smack Jazz aimed lazily at her head.

"Yeah, I did actually need something," Sideswipe admitted, warily keeping an eye on Nyana. He was fighting down laughter at the same time because it was kind of ridiculous watching to make sure she didn't attack him while she was watching Jazz to make sure she didn't end up with another bruise. "Sunny said he needs to talk to you."

"What about?" Jazz was suddenly all seriousness, any hint of playful demeanor that was there a moment ago vanishing.

"He said something about having information about the rebels," Sideswipe said with a shrug. "Said it was urgent and made me promise to come tell you about eighteen times before I left."

"Where and what time?" Jazz prodded and Sideswipe rolled his eyes.

"I was getting there," he said. "Noon at the Golden Dragon. I won't insult you by assuming you don't know where it is." Jazz nodded once; message received. "Later," Sideswipe said with an easy grin, ducking out of the building and then wincing once as something crashed behind him. Nyana was going to have a few more bruises by the time lunchtime came around.

* * *

_And yes, I just started a war and put Starscream's trine in jail for treason at the same time-go figure! Next chapter you should see; Nyana, Jazz, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Citrine, Carbonite, Alix, Nessa Rose, Soundwave, Blaster, and Jinx._


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note; Sorry for the long period without updating (Senior year is a bit crazy)! Thanks to _Foxbear _(Glad I could surprise you!), _Lovely Rain Dancer_ (Some chapters do get more packed than others), _Riptide2_ (More fun for me too! I had bad luck with softball...), and _KayleeChiara_ (Sometimes that many story lines makes for long spaces between updates) for reviewing the last chapter! I own nothing of Transformers you recognize.

* * *

**Alternatives**

_"A dark power has found its way back into the world"- Radagast The Brown, The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey_

* * *

Something dark stirred that day, dark and hungry for blood. Banished to the shadows many years ago for its atrocities it had lingered, waiting for a slip in power. Years had passed and the protection that held this monster at bay had been passed down from father and son, never failing to reach the next generation, but now something had changed. There had been a slip and an artifact that never should have been forgotten was lost.

The dark creature stirred, lifting its ugly head to peer through the walls of the prison. It had felt the object being dropped, for its power that had been bound by the object was suddenly free. The crystalline key hit the ground and shattered, suddenly allowed all the power to flow back into the creature. A small smile formed on the already gruesome face. The time was fast approaching when it would be free once more but until then it needed a pawn.

* * *

_Day 10 of the Fifth month, 1200 hours- Kaon_

* * *

Nyana slid into the chair with a huff and Sideswipe sent her a sympathetic smile. Nyana rolled her eyes at him as Jazz sank into the chair next to her and Sunstreaker smirked. "Having fun?" Nyana growled wordlessly and Sunstreaker's smirk widened.

"You said you had information about the rebels," Jazz prodded, eyes dark and intense. Ever since Sideswipe had arrived with the news that Sunstreaker had information about the rebels he had gone dark. Nyana had more bruises from the last five minutes of their training after Sideswipe had left than the rest of the time combined. She rubbed an arm and eyed the table as Sunstreaker turned his eyes to Jazz.

"Yes," he said coldly. "The rumors were right. Sentinel Prime betrayed us all and is building an army. They're calling themselves the Decepticons."

There was a moment of dead silence after that announcement where Jazz glared darkly at the wall behind Sunstreaker's head. Then a voice announced, "Seems ta me that you've got some problems now kiddies." Nyana dropped her head to the table with a dull thud as everyone else turned to look at the figure she knew to be standing behind her.

"You never could leave well enough alone, could you?" she questioned, her voice muffled by the rough table top.

"Well ya know me lassie," Carbonite replied with dark cheer in his voice. "I nevah could turn down a good challenge."

"And who exactly would you be?" Jazz demanded, voice as cool and clipped as she had ever heard. Nyana moved faster than she ever had in her life, hand clamping Jazz's to the table before he could move. At the same time she heard the swish of steel as one of the twins drew a weapon. Things were heading downhill fast.

_Click-click._ Nyana wished dearly that she didn't know what was going to come next but she did. "If you don't take your hand off that blade I'll remove it." Citrine's accent had turned to cool honey dripping over steel. Sunstreaker let out an inarticulate growl but Jazz's eyes were fixed on Nyana's.

"They're friends, I promise," she said softly, meeting her gaze. His hand slid from under hers and he turned to the others.

"Weapons away." His voice was still cool but some of the steel had vanished. Sideswipe slid the blade back, relaxing instantly, but Citrine glanced at Nyana, her hair a red halo around her face. Nyana nodded and the small gun, the one weapon Nyana had never wanted to see after the riots of Pria but they had crept into use anyway. "We have some discussing to do."

* * *

_Day 11 of the Fifth month, 0431 hours-Vexion_

* * *

The sun hadn't rose yet so she sat curled up next to Yvette, the dark her dropping in and out of sleep with her dark curls wild around her face. Nessa Rose breathed out on a sigh, the cool air from the nearby mountains turning her breath to fog. Her eyes narrowed as the mist cleared away to reveal a flash of red hair; Alix. "What's wrong?" Yvette mumbled as Nessa stood.

"Nothing. I'll be back in a moment," was the only answer the blonde gave, tracking Alix up the steep mountain edge. Walking was hard for the first ten minutes, cold muscles cramping before they warmed up and relaxed.

"Did you need something?" Alix's voice drifting back on a cool early summer breeze was no surprise. The woman hadn't survived as long as she had, and Nessa had suspicions about how long of a time that was, without being aware of everything around her.

"Nyana." Nessa's voice came out cool and uninterested due to years of stage training.

"Ah," Alix said, surveying the horizon with her back to Nessa. "I had wondered when that would come up."

"Why couldn't she have stayed with us?" Nessa asked, fighting to keep her voice calm.

"Because she is in danger."

"She always has been," Nessa protested, hating the desperation that slipped into her voice.

"Danger I cannot protect her from. Danger I cannot prepare her for. Nyana's course is different than yours. Longer lived." Nessa bowed her head, allowing the first few tears of pain drip down her face.

"I know that," she said softly. "But I want to say good-bye."

"You'll see her again," Alix replied, absolute certainty in her voice. Nessa nodded once, golden curls dropping into her face, before turning and descending to take her place by the fire again.

"Are you all right?" Yvette questioned, noticing the tear tracks.

"Fine," Nessa replied with a smooth smile, turning her gaze toward the sunrise so the other woman could not see her tears.

* * *

_Day 11 of the Fifth month, 0900 hours-Archon_

* * *

Jinx could feel lack of sleep catching up to her as her fingers faltered for the third time that morning. The room was completely silent, Blaster conspicuous by his absence. Jinx felt her fingers tapping lightly on the edge of the desk and frowned. A low click and she blinked in surprise as a coffee cup, still steaming, settled in front of her. She tilted her head and saw Blaster blinking owlish eyes at her, his own cup cradled carefully in his hands. He looked as tired as Jinx felt.

Soundwave glanced over at them, arching a dark eyebrow at Blaster's washed out physicality. "Late night?"

"Something like that," Blaster croaked.

"Thanks," Jinx interjected before the conversation could go in a direction she wasn't sure she wanted it to go. When they both stared at her uncomprehendingly she lifted the coffee mug and managed a smile before taking a sip, sighing in satisfaction. Then she turned back to the computer, forcing fumbling fingers to keep typing. The room fell back into silence again; a silence no more comforting than the previous one.

The lunch bell chimed and Blaster shot out of his seat like it was made of electricity, scrambling for the exit. Jinx stared after him, mystified. She had stayed up last night trying to hack the news databases that had been keeping the chaos in Iacon quiet, trying to gain some answers. She had assumed Blaster had been doing the same but maybe she was wrong.

Soundwave rose smoothly, interrupted her thoughts as he all but flowed out of the room. "Boys," she muttered, shaking her head and turning back to her work. Her eyes felt like lead and she knew if she stopped anytime soon she would be asleep before she could get back to work.

The coffee wasn't helping. Jinx wasn't sure how much time had elapsed before she realized this. Her analysis of the new program was riddled with errors, time seemed to be moving as slow as molasses, and her head was dropping toward the desk. Finally, unable to stay awake anymore, her head dropped to the table. She pillowed it carefully against her arms, closed her eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_Next chapter should feature the following; Soundwave, Blaster, and Jinx, Ravage and Steeljaw, and Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker. _


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Sorry for another long pause between updates! Thanks to _Foxbear_ (Thanks!), _Lovely Rain Dancer_ (Jazz is tense now and the trouble's only starting!), _Esor 'Rolamee_ (Thank you so much! Your comment made my day when I read it!), _KayleeChiara_ (Glad you're enjoying it- even if it does follow a lot of traditional storylines!), and _Starfire201_ (Glad you like it!) for reviewing the last chapter! I own nothing of transformers you recognize.

* * *

**Alternatives**

_"Winter Is Coming"- words of House Stark, Game of Thrones, George R.R. Martin_

* * *

Reaction time, often enough, decides whether or not an entity or group survives a certain event. The faster an army can respond to an emergency situation the more likely they are to survive. The hours after Sentinel Prime's first move became crucial because they would define what life under the leadership of his two sons would be like. Every eye was turned on Optimus and Megatron, and not all for good reasons. Sides were being chosen, lines drawn in the sand, and the next forty-eight hours would define them for good.

* * *

_Day 11 of the Fifth month, 1124 hours-Iacon_

* * *

Optimus was so nervous he felt lightheaded. Public speaking had never been his strong suit and now he had to announce to a nation flooded with rumors that his father had betrayed them and aimed to destroy them all. Ironhide, standing behind his shoulder as his newly appointed bodyguard whenever his brother couldn't be around, thankfully said nothing about his shake hands or shuddering breathing. Farther down the hallway Inferno kept shooting him concerned glances. Optimus nearly jumped out of his skin when a door down the hall by Inferno's end opened, making him wonder how long he could take this.

"Are you all right?" The calm, collected voice was obviously Elita and a moment later she slipped her hand into his. "Take deep breaths," she told him and he glanced at her only to have her hold his gaze and begin telling him about some prank Arcee and Chromia had played on her when they were younger. He allowed her story to fully consume his attention because the alternative was to think of the upcoming speech. Regardless it wasn't difficult to focus on Elita. Besides her obvious beauty there was also a kind of charisma about her that seemed to naturally draw people in. As she spoke her eyes lit up with different emotions and her face was constantly animated, helping her tell the story as much as her words were. He was so engrossed in the telling, worry washing away, that he didn't hear the door open until he sensed his brother looming over his shoulder.

"It's time," Megatron said and Optimus felt himself instantly break out in a cold sweat.

"You'll be fine," Elita reassured him with a gentle smile before releasing his hand. Optimus nodded, pulling in a shaking breath before turning and making his way into the room that led on to the balcony his father had used to make proclamations. He froze for a moment at the door and a comforting hand landed on his shoulder.

"You can do this," his brother reassured him before giving Optimus a light push out the door and into the blinding sunlight. For a moment he was stunned silent, both by the sudden blaze of light and by the size of the crowd, all eyes on him. Megatron's presence at his back seemed to fade away and for a moment the world fell to a dull hum. Then his eyes caught sight of a familiar figure in the crowd. Aurora, head held high and arms folded casually over her chest, gave him a slim smile of acknowledgement. Beside her was Elita, though how the other female had gotten down to join the crowd so quickly was beyond him. Elita gave him an encouraging smile and that was enough to loosen his tongue.

"Citizens of Iacon, you have probably heard by now the rumors that my father, Sentinel Prime, has betrayed us. The rumors are true." The bluntness of the statement shut down any whispers that had begun to build within the crowd with a gasp. The silence was absolute for a moment before Optimus pushed on. "Sentinel has indeed betrayed us, creating an army he calls the Decepticons. His goal is a dictatorship over all of Cybertron and he will stop at nothing to see it accomplished. No matter how many lives are destroyed by his actions he will push forward. Our only hope is to fight back, to stop Sentinel in his tracks and send him on to another life where Primus will deal him his fate."

Optimus paused and found the crowd staring intently at him. It should have been intimidating. After all, every other time he'd spoken in public Optimus had felt like a badly formed copy of his father. Maybe it was publicly telling an entire city of his father's madness or maybe it was the knowledge that it was a good thing that he wasn't like his father, he wasn't sure, but somehow standing in front of everyone and urging them to defend themselves felt right. Suddenly it was much easier to finish what he had started. "If everyone works together we can defend Cybertron from bowing to the whims of a madman. We will fight to the death if we must but even then we will send a message; that we will not bow to madness." And at that the courtyard erupted in cheers.

* * *

_Day 11 of the Fifth month, 2103 hours-Archon_

* * *

Jinx vaguely remember the afternoon passing in a blur of confusion. Blaster had woken her when he'd returned from lunch and she'd managed to get two more hours of work finished before she drifted off again, waking once when he left. Now she jerked out of sleep, unsure what had roused her. The room was silent and dark, the computers off, letting her know that Archon Defense was probably operating on the bare minimum number of staff that they kept around for nights. She sat up slowly, brushing her short hair out of her face and taking stock of her aching muscles. Her back throbbed in protest from the hunched over position she had been sleeping in, the arm her head had been resting on had been numb and was now prickling with pins and needles, and her mouth was dry.

Slowly she became aware of voices murmuring just outside the room. "-situation is going to turn deadly. We _all_ know that," a female voice hissed.

"There's no need to worry just yet," came the reply from a more familiar source. _Soundwave_. What in the world was going on? Jinx stayed very still, suddenly afraid to move. The voices had drawn closer as they spoke and she found herself wondering if they were walking as they talked.

"I'm just letting you know that with the war declaration I don't know how long we'll both be here. You and I both know that he'll be reshuffling players."

"And we'll deal with that when the time comes," Soundwave replied coolly. "You worry too much about things that-" Then they both moved out of Jinx's hearing range, leaving nothing but silence behind.

* * *

_Day 11 of the Fifth month, 1242 hours- Praxus Detainment Center_

* * *

The screech of their cell door sliding open roused Thundercracker and Skywarp instantly. Starscream, who had been awake for the past three hours, simply glanced up. "Good news," came the dry drawl as one of their guards stepped in. The orders just came from Iacon to release you." Starscream glanced up to study the barer of good news, trying to decide if it was true or not. The male was in his late twenties with dark brown hair and level eyes. The tag on his uniform said his name was Barricade and he carried himself with the air of someone who knew their job and did it well.

"The orders came from _Iacon_?" Starscream asked, hiding a shudder as he wondered what Sentinel Prime had in store for them.

"Yeah," Barricade drawled. "As it turns out you were telling the truth and Sentinel did betray us. Not long after _that_ announcement the orders came through to send you back to Iacon." The brothers exchanged looks at that, wondering what exactly had happened at Sentinel's big reveal. None of them commented though, stepping outside of their cell for the first time in nearly twenty-four hours.

They followed silently as Barricade led them through the halls and out into the blinding midday sunlight. "Good luck," he told them, pausing in the doorway to blink owlishly at the sudden light. Starscream nodded once in acknowledgement of the sentiment and then took to the air with his brothers. He didn't know what had happened at Iacon but he did know that if the order to release them had come directly from Iacon rather than allowing the Parxus court system to clear them, whatever they were needed for was urgent.

* * *

_Day 12 of the Fifth month, 0304 hours-Internym_

* * *

They needed to move on. Steeljaw knew that and Ravage did as well but neither said it as they stared into the low coals of a banked fire. Ravage had turned her emotions on two days ago and now, after the wash of tears and pain that had come with the decision, she seemed almost hollow. Every few moments her breathing were turn harsh and ragged with suppressed pain and then she would push it away. Her feet was healing but Ravage herself was not.

Steeljaw sighed heavily and leaned back against the crumbling wall of a shattered building. He felt strangely disconnected from the world. With no people left there that they had found, no news drifted into Internym. It seemed as if the once thriving city famous for its medical facilities had become a ghost town. He sighed and slumped to the ground, Ravage not even looking up at the noise. Instead she was staring intently at the ground as if something had just dawned on her. "What is it?" he asked, startled when her eyes snapped up to his, blazing with more life than he'd seen there since Luna's death.

"Did we ever check any of the basements?" she asked.

"Huh?" was all he could manage to articulate but he knew that Ravage could see in his eyes that he understood. Most medical facilities had some kind of underground complex that allowed them to house more supplies or patients and neither one had thought to check underground. Steeljaw met Ravage's suddenly alive look with one of his own. They had work to do.

* * *

_Next chapter shoulder feature the following; Nyana, Jazz, Barricade, Smokescreen, and Prowl, Aurora, Jetfire, Jetstorm, Starscream, Skywarp, Thundercracker, Megatron, and Optimus, and Sideswipe and Sunstreaker_


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: Thanks to _Lovely Rain Dancer_ (Optimus and Elita balance each other well and trouble is indeed brewing) and _KayleeChiara_ (Thanks again for the wonderful review!) for reviewing the last chapter! I own nothing of Transformers you recognize.

* * *

**Alternatives**

_"Secret operations are essential in war; upon them the army relies to make its every move."-Sun Tzu_

* * *

While the leaders of the two factions planned and schemed, someone else was making his own plots. He had lived far longer than anyone had a right to live and had seen more than one war come to pass. He knew what would have to be done in order to counter Sentinel's plan and he also knew that neither of their new leaders would survive the coming war without him. That didn't mean, however, that he wouldn't do things on his own time. After all, he did have unfinished business to take care of first.

* * *

_Day 13 of the Fifth month, 0635 hours-Praxus_

* * *

"Remind me again why we're here?" Nyana asked as they crept through the streets of Praxus, shadowed from early morning sunlight by the tall buildings.

"The joy of it all," Jazz deadpanned and she sighed, following him warily around another corner. "Haven't you ever been to Praxus before?"

"Once," Nyana returned. "Alix always says it's too much of a hassle." The one visit to Praxus had not left pleasant memories behind. Everyone entering Praxus for any kind of business had to register, including Cirque de Soliel, and the dark comments about circus trash had stuck long after they'd left. Alix had been furious. Nyana had pitied them for their ignorance. Regardless they'd never returned to Praxus again.

"Then you know it's famous for its enforcers," Jazz said, ignoring Nyana's aside about Alix.

"We're here to talk to an enforcer?"

"_I_ am here to speak to an enforcer," Jazz said, finally turning to face her. "_You_ are going to stay here."

"What?" Nyana managed to get out but it was too late and Jazz was already gone.

* * *

_Day 13 of the Fifth month, 0642 hours-Kaon_

* * *

The first tap on their door was a light, polite motion, a friend attempting to find out whether or not someone was around. When neither Sideswipe nor Sunstreaker made a move to acknowledge the knock or open the door it was promptly kicked in. "So did you finally decide to do him in?"

"Who? Jazz?" Sideswipe asked, glancing up from the sword balanced carefully on his legs. When Elantra nodded, dark curls bouncing with the motion, he rolled his eyes. "Who are you trying to kid? We couldn't kill him if we tried." Sunstreaker let out a low rumble of agreement and Elantra sighed in exasperation. "What are you doing here?" Sideswipe continued, ignoring her irritation. "I thought he had you in Archon."

"He did," Elantra said shortly. "I'm here because I'm looking for him." Elantra was another member of Jazz's network. The short tempered brunette had worked with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker before until she'd killed her handler for the games and been forced to leave or be killed. Jazz had sent her to Archon to connect with another contact he had there.

"Well he's out," Sideswipe said and grinned when Elantra growled at him. Even when they'd worked together she'd been easy to irritate; almost as easy as his twin.

"I know that," Elantra snapped. "I want to know when he'll be back."

"When he's finished seeing to another of his contacts," Sunstreaker spoke up, stopping a potential brawl before it started. "Give us the message and we'll let him know the gist of it when he returns."

Elantra took a deep breath, calming herself before dealing them in. "The Decepticons have sacked Syntach and Internym. Rumor has it that after this return trip they're headed to Archon. I want to know if we need to move." Sunstreaker nodded once, message acknowledged, and Elantra spun on her heel, sliding past the broken door and leaving the brothers alone again.

* * *

_Day 13 of the Fifth month, 0654 hours-Praxus_

* * *

Barricade had a hand on the main door to the precinct when something caught his eye. It wasn't much, just a glimpse of steel and the swirl of a dark coat, but it was enough to pause him. Smokescreen almost slammed into his back at the sudden halt in motion, head snapping around to glance at the spot his partner was staring at. "What is it? What'd you see?" Smokescreen demanded, tone almost hopeful. They had been patrolling for the last week with absolutely no kind of trouble and both of them were reaching a state of being bored enough to cause trouble.

"Nothing," Barricade said, waving his partner off. "Just an old friend. You go in and check in with Prowl. I'll meet you there in a minute."

"It better only be a minute," Smokescreen called as Barricade headed for the ally. "Otherwise Prowl will have your head." Barricade just laughed, waving his friend off before slipping into the shadows. Jazz was waiting for him, well hidden by the shadows. Barricade wasn't necessarily tall by any means but he was enough taller than Jazz that he could afford to slouch against the wall so they could see each other eye to eye.

"What is it?" he asked gruffly, keeping carefully watch of the street around them. Being seen by someone with a person as infamous as Jazz would be bad not only for the precinct but for Barricade's health.

"The Decepticons," Jazz said. "You know of them?"

"Yeah," Barricade replied with a snort. "The whole cities split half and half about the affair. Someone people are going on about how Sentinel Prime's some kind of god sent down to earth and we should follow him and the other half is saying he's insane."

"His current sanity is debateable," Jazz replied with a shrug. "But irrelevant."

"Then what do you need?" Barricade's status within Jazz's ranks of informants was fairly inflexible. His position as an enforcer meant that if he abandoned his post he'd never be able to return to Praxus. That, in turn, meant that Jazz had continued to leave him in Praxus rather than repositioning him.

"The Decepticons are recruiting," Jazz replied. "I need you to join up." Barricade let out a heavy sigh at that, shaking his head once.

"Fine," he said after a moment. "Where am I headed?"

"Badlands between Kaon and Syntach. That's where they make their base at the moment."

"You do know that you'll have to find another in here," Barricade said after a moment, shooting a rueful glance at the precinct behind him. He would miss this place after he was gone even though he had no doubt that he would be kept busy with his new assignment.

"I need eyes and ears inside the Decepticons more than I need information from here," Jazz returned.

"And why not send the twins?" Barricade asked, using his last hope to avoid this.

"Because anyone who knows their reputation will never trust them," Jazz replied. "And they desperately need information on Praxus. They'll let you inside the inner circle and that is exactly where I need you." Barricade nodded once, acknowledging the fact that he wasn't getting out of this assignment. Then he turned on his heel, heading for the precinct to face the wrath of Prowl for being late for the last time.

* * *

_Day 13 of the Fifth month, 0731 hours- Iacon_

* * *

"Good, you're back." Aurora was the one waiting to greet them when Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker landed. She was tapping a foot impatiently but other than that seemed composed. "We need you."

"What happened?" Starscream demanded, following her into the palace and through the main ballroom where bodies still lay scattered like broken dolls across the floor.

"Sentinel Prime announced at the event you missed that he was going to start a new union and it was a pity none of us were going to be around to see it. He slaughtered most the guest, including most of the high council, and took most of the guards with him. We're operating with the few members of Megatron's guard that we have left," Aurora replied, her tone almost as fast as the pace she was setting. For the moment Starscream was stunned into silence. Skywarp was equally silent, staring around at the destrution with wide eyes. Thundercracker was the only one composed enough to ask the necessary questions.

"How many do we have left?"

"Maybe twenty within Megatron's guard and only nine flyers," Aurora replied. "That's counting you three."

Starscream forced his vocal cords to work again so he could ask, "Can we draw from the enforcers?"

"Megatron's working on that," Aurora said. "We sent a messenger to Vos as well but the fact that they're ignoring us doesn't bode well."

"How long ago was the message sent?" Starscream inquired, a sinking feeling forming in the pit of his stomach.

"Twenty-four hours ago," a new voice cut in. Megatron was leaning against one of the stone pillars waiting for them. None of them bothered to salute him even though he was the Lord High Protector. Seekers followed their own protocol and part of that was only giving respect to those that had proved themselves already.

"Curse them," Starscream snarled, instantly understanding what was happening. Vos was siding with Sentinel. "I don't know what he promised them but they shouldn't have agreed to it."

"They've gone to the other side then?" Megatron asked, looking exhausted.

"Probably," Starscream said, his voice mingling with Jetfire's. The other Seeker had just entered the room at Megatron's question and looked every bit as grim as Starscream.

"And if so we're in trouble," Jetfire continued. "It's possible that we'll keep the Seekers we have now but nine against the legions of Vos is like signing your own death warrant."

"So we're doomed then." The final voice that cut in turned all eyes to the doorway. Optimus leaned against the doorframe, exhausted an defeated. "I should negotiate now before we lose any more lives."

"And if you do that you'll kill us all," Starscream snapped before anyone else could speak. "I'm sorry but your father has gone mad and madmen don't negotiate." There was a moment of silence and then Megatron nodded in agreement.

"We'll send out recruitment notices tonight. We may not be able to prevent the next couple strikes but our father will be coming for us. And this time we'll be ready."

* * *

_Day 13 of the Fifth month, 0809 hours- Veda_

* * *

Fireflight stumbled along behind her brother, staring wide eyed at the chaos around her. "What's going on?" she demanded, yelping when someone almost ran over her. "Slingshot, what's going on?" Her brother had been walking her to school when some had stumbled into the main square, screaming something that she hadn't paid attention to until chaos had broken out.

"The Decepticons are coming," her brother replied, pulling her out of the way of another fleeing person.

"What?" Fireflight asked, stumbling to a stop and shoving frizzy black curls out of her face with her free hand.

"Sentinel Prime and his insane lackeys," Slingshot spat, glaring at a man who shoved into his shoulder.

"What are you talking about?" Fireflight all but wailed, the panic of the crowd infecting her. Slingshot hesitated for the first time that day, glancing around before kneeling down in front of her, a hand the same shade of dark caramel as her own skin brushing back the curls that refused to stay put.

"Mom and Dad didn't want you to know but I think we're beyond the point of keeping you ignorant," he said. "You know the army that sacked Syntach and Internym?" Fireflight nodded, eyes wide as everything else faded away for the moment. "They're calling themselves the Decepticons and they're being led by Sentinel Prime." Sentinel Prime? Fireflight mouthed the name for a moment, stunned, as her brother stood and tugged her after him again through the thinning panicked crowd. "Come on Fireflight, we need to find shelter." Fireflight nodded, stumbling after her brother, and that was when the first wave of Decepticons struck.

* * *

_Day 13 of the Fifth month, 0700 hours-Praxus_

* * *

Nyana paced impatiently in the alley she'd been left in, feeling increasingly edgy. People were watching her, eyeing her with a mixture of distrust and interest. She forced herself to stop pacing, leaning against the wall and trying to calm her nerves. She closed her eyes, hoping the darkness would help her stop the coming panic attack, and almost jumped out of her skin when a hand landed on her shoulder. "Hey little lady," a voice sneered as her eyes snapped open. "You lost?" The question was innocent, the smirk on the face of the man who had asked it, not so much.

There were all kinds of lowlife thugs in the slums of big cities but every time Nyana had run into one she hadn't been alone. This time there was no one around her that could, and was willing, to help her. She was a stranger here and in the slums helping a stranger could get you killed. "No," she said as politely as she could manage, hoping beyond reason that he would go away. "I'm just waiting for someone. He won't be long."

"Well a man shouldn't keep a lady waiting," the man said, leaning in close enough to her that she could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Please leave me alone," Nyana responded with a forced smile and the man sneered derisively at her. He was just opening his mouth to say something else when a hand tapped him politely on the shoulder. The man turned and Nyana's eyes went wide as Jazz drew his fist back and punched the man squarely in the face.

* * *

_Next chapter these characters should appear; Nyana and Jazz, Optimus, Elita, Megatron, Starscream, and Aurora, Soundwave, Jinx, and Blaster, and Fireflight and Slingshot._


	13. Chapter 13

_Author's Note; Thanks to _Lovely Rain Dancer_ (Barricade's just too clever in this not to be knee deep in trouble already!) for reviewing the last chapter! I own nothing of Transformers that you recognize._

* * *

**Alternatives**

_"Happiness can be found in the darkest of times, if only one remembers to turn on the light."-Albus Dumbledore (J.K. Rowling)_

* * *

Sentinel couldn't have planned his secession better. He'd taken most of the guard with him and left Iacon behind with an unsteady chain of leadership. But he'd made a mistake. He'd underestimated his sons. He'd expected them to behave the way they always had when he was around, not realizing that they were more than just his impression of them. They were people and people, when stressed, adapt.

* * *

_Day 13 of the Fifth month, 0702 hours- Praxus_

* * *

The man reeled back as Nyana dodged aside with a yelp of surprise. He crashed into the wall and then righted himself, stumbling a step toward Jazz. His arm drew back for a punch and Nyana neatly swept his feet out from under him, sending him crashing to the ground. She darted around him to Jazz's side, feeling vaguely satisfied with herself. "We leaving?" she asked, darting a quick glance to the man moaning on the ground when he tried to pull himself to his feet.

"Yeah," Jazz replied, snapping a sharp kick against the man's temple, knocking him out cold.

"Good," Nyana mumbled. "I'm sick of this place already." Jazz just laughed, already vanishing into the shadows like he belonged there. She followed, only pausing to cast a wary glance behind her. The man Jazz had struck was already making his way shakily to his feet. The medical training in her pointed to the disorientation, the way his pupils didn't focus, and struggle to balance all pointed toward a minor concussion, nothing rest wouldn't fix. It also reassured her that he wouldn't be coming after them.

"Are ya comin' or are ya stayin' around to chat with yer new friend?" Jazz's biting comment snapped her head around but Nyana couldn't stop the grin from creeping onto her face.

"Coming, coming," she said tolerantly, already trotting after him through the shadows of Praxus. "So I take it your mission was successful?"

"Obviously," came the lofty reply from just ahead of her.

"And you're not going to tell me what it was?"

"Not a chance."

"Figured," Nyana said, rolling her eyes but hushing obligingly when he held up a hand for silence. Then she stared, wide eyed, as a group of Enforcers sprinted past their hiding spot. "Something's wrong," she murmured as they faded away into sudden silence. She might have only been in Praxus once but you would have had to be blind to miss the obvious panic in the troops movements.

"Ah agree," came the swift reply. "Something's changed." There was a change in Jazz too and subtle though it was Nyana caught the sudden stiffening of muscles. "We have to get back to Kaon, _fast_." Nyana nodded, not bothering to argue. Instead she shivered, worry prickling her skin with the sudden urgency of a coming storm and the knowledge that something had just gone terribly, terribly wrong.

* * *

_Day 14 of the Fifth month, 0845 hours- Iacon_

* * *

The halls were quiet, no sounds detectable to Inferno or to Aurora's more sensitive hearing. Still the flier's wings fluttered nervously at her back. Something felt wrong. Ever since Sentinel's betrayal she felt as if they sat in a rickety house overhanging the sea just waiting for the planks to snap and send them plunging into the raging torrent below. So far that hadn't happened but after Optimus Prime's recruiting speech the feeling had grown worse. It had made ever single guard and flier uneasy, including the Lord High Protector. "See anything?" Inferno's voice was pitched to a low whisper despite the emptiness of their surroundings and Aurora was suddenly very glad she wasn't the only one feeling the danger.

"Nothing," she said, knowing the words should have relaxed her. Instead her body stayed braced in a knot of tension that kept her searching over her shoulder for unseen dangers.

"Me neither," Inferno confirmed. There was a pause and then, "I don't like it."

"I don't either," Aurora admitted. "But I don't have anything to back the feeling on."

"Here's something," Inferno rumbled. "Where are the people?" It was a valid question. The time was just a little before nine in the morning and the normally bustling streets below were completely empty. Aurora shrugged helplessly and reached out one of the vast open spaces between the columns that held the entire outside dome together to signal Starscream to land when he passed. He did, red-brown wings flaring slightly before settling against his spine.

"Is there anyone out there?" she asked, glancing up slightly so she could meet his eyes. Seekers were _tall_ in general and Starscream stood a good foot taller than she did.

"Not a single person," Starscream replied, feathers ruffling nervously. "I don't like it."

"None of us do," Inferno grumbled. "But what do we have to take to the Lord Protector? A bunch of vague suspicions and a too quiet town?" Starscream and Aurora exchanged unhappy looks but had no argument for that.

"It's too quiet," Aurora repeated in a harsh whisper, leaning over the railing in place to keep drunken dignitaries from stumbling to their deaths during late night parties to peer at the ground below.

"What's too quiet?" The question behind them was sharp, pointed with stress and worry. The Lord High Protector himself looked like he needed a good night's sleep that wasn't soon in coming. Until the new recruits came in and passed their first batch of training they would be short of sleep which made it all the more prudent to expect an attack.

"The whole slagging city," Starscream answered with a scowl. "There's not a soul in sight."

"It's like a ghost town," Aurora confirmed bleakly. "It's like we're all holding our breaths and hoping Sentinel doesn't decide to come back."

"He's not," Megatron replied. "At least not yet."

"Pardon me for asking," Inferno cut in. "But how do you _know_?"

"The report just came in," Megatron replied. "He just razed Veda to the ground."

Silent, horrified gapes were what greeted the new Prime and his bride to be when they joined the group. "I take it you heard the news," Optimus said, looking as if he'd taken the loss of lives as a personal failure. Elita squeezed his hand gently as Starscream nodded, the first to break off his shock.

"First Syntach, then Internym, and now Veda," Aurora said hopelessly. "Where next?"

"Not Kaon," Starscream pointed out, his eyes closed as he tried to _reason_ rather than_ feel_. "Sentinel is depending on the Kaonites for troops until he proves himself. And he's probably not confident enough for Praxus just yet."

"If we're lucky, back to Kaon for more troops," Megatron said darkly. "Then on to the other small towns he hasn't attacked yet; Axia, Vexion, Triptica, Telmere, and others like them." Optimus slumped slightly and even Elita's comforting presence suddenly seemed strained.

"We'll have to pick what we defend well then," Aurora said tiredly, turning an ever watchful gaze to the empty streets below. "Decide what we can lose and what's an acceptable loss."

"And if nothing is an acceptable loss," Optimus snapped, eyes suddenly blazing with a pained kind of power and desperation as he glanced at Aurora.

"Then you die." The harsh pronouncement came from Megatron who looked with sympathy upon his younger brother's once again slumped frame. "And we lose our hope." Aurora gently laid a hand on each Inferno and Starscream, leading them away from the now private moment.

"How long until reinforcements arrive?" she questioned and Inferno turned to Starscream. The other flier, in turn, closed his eyes and canted his head slightly, listening through the trine bond for a response from his brothers.

"Reinforcements from Praxus will be here in no later than four days," he said after a moment. "Thundercracker is having more difficulty with Crystal City."

"Of course," Inferno grumbled. "Fragging politicians and nobles with their whole holier than thou attitudes." Neither of the Seekers argued with him. If he wanted to claim the Crystal City nobles had the market on arrogance they weren't going to remind him that Seekers took that prize more often than not.

"Do we even have a plan?" Aurora asked.

"We'll bother our Lord High Protector about that later," Starscream murmured, glancing back at Megatron, Optimus, and Elita before stepping past them to leap out into open air, wings unfurling and catching the air currents, letting him rise out above the silent town, leaving the sense of foreboding behind.

* * *

_Day 14 of the Fifth month, 1200 hours- Veda_

* * *

Fireflight brushed thick black ash from her skin as she and her brother emerged from their hiding spot. The well which they'd climbed into when they'd seen the roaring inferno of a fire that the Decepticons had set just outside the city was also covered with a thick layer of the stuff. The water lapping gently below them was a murky black.

Her emergence from the safety of the well felt like she'd just stepped into the Pit. Veda was gone. Every inch of the city had been burnt to black and grey ash. Buildings that had stood through even the strongest storms had been razed into piles of rubble. Dotting the landscape were bleached bones. As Fireflight doubled over to vomit on the scorched ground she weakly hoped that the burned had been dead before the fire reached them.

Ahead of her, Slingshot had been searching the rubble for survivors. Now he came back when he heard the sound of her retching. "Come on," he said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Let's get out of here." Fireflight nodded, tears dripping down her cheeks as she read into his willingness to leave. They were the only ones left alive.

* * *

_Day 15 of the Fifth month, 0953 hours- Archon_

* * *

Four days had passed since Jinx had overheard Soundwave's conversation. Four long days of silence in the computer room except for Blaster's occasional exclamations of excited discovery. Not that Jinx had brought up the overheard conversation but she had a sneaking suspicion that Soundwave knew regardless. Finally the awkwardness overcame Blaster and he left with some stammered excuse about coffee. There was a long moment of silence, neither one so much as touching the keys in front of them.

"So..." Jinx said suddenly, spinning her seat slightly so she could face Soundwave. He turned to her without hesitation, expression as unfathomable as usual.

"It is best if you don't ask," he said. Jinx stared at him, trying to read through the silence and lack of expression for something, _anything_, that could clue her in to what was going on.

"If you've run into some kind of trouble-" Jinx started but he didn't even let her finish.

"It is best if you don't ask," Soundwave said and then stood, leaving Jinx alone in a very silent room.

* * *

_The next chapter will feature; Barricade joining the Decepticons.  
_


End file.
